Dark Angel
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: Será que todos merecem ser amados? Será que um anjo criado pela ganância humana pode merece um lugar aos olhos de Deus? Será que esse anjo merece ser amado por Shinigami? Eu choro quando os anjos merecem morrer.
1. Prologo

_Dark Angel_

Saudações! Desejo a todos um feliz 2005 que este ano seja repleto de grandes conquistas!

Essa fic já havia sido postada antes mas eu não a terminei e agora decidi retomar-la sugiro a quem já acompanhava a fic antes que releia desde o começo porque mudei varias coisas já no prólogo da fic como nos demais capítulos. Acrescentei aqui o DUO POV para explicar melhor o que se passa na Terra no ano de 4129. Mas peco que foquem suas atenções em Heero neste prólogo.

Boa leitura!

"_Um homem sem razão para viver é um homem disposto a matar e morrer"_

_Prólogo _

_Aqui em cima desse edifício eu olho alguns humanos passarem de lá para c�, e imagino será que eles sabem que este é o ultimo minuto que respirarão? Será que desconfiam que não estão seguros nem mesmo em seus lares? Para mim não passam de insetos, não me preocupa o que eles fazem ou se chorarão as suas mortes, eu simplesmente sinto prazer em mata-los em ver em seus olhos o medo quando imploram para viver o gosto adocicado de seu sangue escorrendo pela lamina de minha espada. Alimenta o meu espírito, sim eu digo espírito porque alma eu não tenho, monstros não têm alma foi o que certa vez uma garotinha me disse, eu não me importo com isso afinal um ser nascido da ganância humana só pode pertencer ao incerto espero que eles não se importem se eu roubar suas almas e leva-las de volta para onde nunca deveriam ter saído para o inferno. Daqui de cima ouço o choro de uma criança que eu não sei da onde vem mas que sempre me acompanhou em minhas missões de extermínio. Eles erguem seus olhos e clamam a Deus mas não sabem que a morte vem de cima, um soldado pronto para matar até que um dia algo mas forte que a lamina de minha espada me faça cair e morte me abrace tão forte que eu não possa mais respirar e assim serei livre para finalmente não ter mais que ouvir o choro dessa criança. Eu olho para um certo ponto da rua e vejo uma mulher abraçar um garotinho deveria ser seu filho e me lembro que ninguém jamais me abraçou talvez ela tenha sussurrado em seu ouvido dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem, ninguém jamais me disse que iria ficar tudo bem, ou talvez ela tenha dito ao garoto que o ama ninguém jamais me disse que me amava, eu tenho nojo só de pensar na ignorância e na estupidez humana sentimentos são bobagens não passam de fraquezas. Eu salto para o alto em meu vôo perfeito não tenho medo se estou voando tão alto, eu não sinto nada, nem mesmo meu coração bater. Um Soldado pronto para matar eu posso ver o medo em seus olhos e isso me dá mais vontade de prosseguir. Eu jamais serei humano e não mereço viver então talvez mata-los me faça merecer um lugar aos olhos de Deus. Não há nada dentro de mim somente a perfeição. Eu penso será que eles não se importam, ninguém jamais viu alem de meus olhos azuis, ninguém jamais me tocou, ninguém jamais me disse para onde ir ou o que fazer eles só querem que eu seja perfeito. Ninguém e´perfeito a não ser Deus, então será que eu sou um Deus? Meu nome é Heero Yui e eu sou o pior pesadelo que um humano poderia ter porque eu não tenho fraquezas afinal eu não sinto... Será que algum dia alguém me dirá que estou errado? será que algum dia alguém me abraçar e me dirá para não temer? será que algum dia alguém irá me amar? ...Não sei porque uma memória ainda não me sai da cabeça a de um sonho que tive, o único sonho que tive em toda minha, isso ocorreu depois do encontro que tive com uma estranha mulher, ela também é uma mutante não como eu ela não foi criada nasceu assim tinha a capacidade de prever acontecimentos futuros seu nome Lady Une, certa vez ela me disse que não importava o quanto eu tentasse ou lutasse contra um dia eu encontraria meu lugar no universo e encontraria alguém que me faria arrepender de todos os meus pecados um Deus da Morte que me faria perceber que não sou nada alem de pó humano...Ela foi ousada ao me dizer isso mais não sei porque essas palavras não me saem do pensamento talvez porque naquela mesma noite eu tive um sonho nele eu vi apenas os olhos de um violeta cor de por-do-sol e o dono desse olhar apenas me disse "Eu choro quando os anjos merecem morrer"...Eu tinha doze anos quando sonhei com esses olhos e desde então não os esqueço...Sei que isso parece humano demais e eu odeio ter que lembrar sempre desses olhos, mas por mais que eu tente não consigo...Agora... Eu vôo mais alto ainda, um vôo de encontro a morte carrego em minha bainha uma espada mensageira dos céus levando almas para o inferno negro que é a própria existência humana...Será que algum dia alguem me dirá que eu estou errado? Será que algum dia alguem me abraçará e me dirá para não temer? Será que algum dia alguem me amara? Eu não sinto...Eu não desejo...Apenas odeio..._

**Duo POV**

Eu sou um humano comum como a qualquer outro, não, como a qualquer outro não eu não passo de um ladrãozinho e rato sujo da cidade morta de DeathScyte um imundo que foi capaz de vender o próprio corpo para não morrer de fome. Sou apenas uma parcela dos humanos que sobraram depois das sucessivas guerras, 75 da humanidade foi destruída numa guerra estúpida por poder. Vivo numa época trágica de profundas mudanças os homens criaram verdadeiros monstros quando decidiram criar humanos geneticamente modificados começou como uma simples experiência mas eles se esqueceram de pequenos "detalhes" o que aconteceria com essas crianças quando elas já não fossem mais úteis aos propósitos científicos? O que aconteceria a nós humanos quando essas experiências saíssem fora de controle? A resposta? É só olhar a sua volta e verá humanos trabalhando como escravos em cidades mutantes e o contrario ocorrendo em cidades humanas no mundo não há lugar para a paz os humanos criaram uma cúpula a Cúpula de Sandrock uma espécie de enorme jaula cercada de armas, uma verdadeira fortaleza onde podem se sentir seguros e resistentes a ataques mutantes a Terra já não nos pertence mais... Talvez isso seja um castigo de Deus por tudo de ruim que os humanos fizeram... Talvez merecemos esse castigo... Ver toda a humanidade ser cruelmente destruída pois nós destruímos a obra perfeita que Deus criou... Mudamos drasticamente a geografia da Terra, devido a enorme poluição, a derrubada de florestas, a crescente robotização das grandes cidades e o enorme aquecimento global as calotas polares derreteram, o clima mudou drasticamente enormes desertos surgiram na América do norte e na América central a América do Sul se tornou uma verdadeira geladeira o clima se assemelha ao de outrora fora do Canadá a Europa agora tem um clima tropical no campo político houve drásticas mudanças o centro do mundo a muito tempo não é os Estados Unidos meu país natal agora temos apenas um grande centro que a Cúpula de Sandrock, um reino, que toma os antigos paises árabes parte da Europa também. Como eu sei de tudo isso? Eu li em alguns livros de historia porque a escola eu nunca tive a oportunidade de freqüentar como eu havia dito antes eu não passo de um ladrãozinho um rato sujo e patético.

Eu não tenho certeza se essa historia é verídica mas dizem que humanos e mutantes estão em uma nova batalha agora para encontrar o DNA de um anjo que a algum tempo atrás Deus enviou para semear a paz na terra eles não têm limites querem misturar os genes humanos a um gene angelical para criar um monstro, alguem nascido dessa forma não passa de um demônio que deve ser destruído!

Eu não sei o que o mundo me reserva mas desde criança eu espero que algo ocorra eu não sei o que é mas sempre estive a espera de alguem talvez a espera de um milagre que possa levar a minha alma para um lugar onde a dor e toda a solidão deste mundo não possam me alcançar... Eu sempre estive sozinho assim é melhor viver não ter ninguém para chorar a minha morte não ter que se preocupar se eles ficaram tristes se não me tiverem do seu lado... O mundo é cruel demais talvez Deus tenha razão de não me dar uma família eu não mereceria que alguem me amasse...Quando pequeno eu vivia em um orfanato religioso na cidade fora dos domínios de DeathScyte eu costumava fantasiar que irmã Helen e Padre Maxwell eram a minha família anjos enviados por Deus para cuidarem de mim mas eles me foram bruscamente arrancados num ataque a cidade por causa da guerra desde então eu vivo como um andarilho às vezes até roubo para comer e já fiz coisas piores das quais eu prefiro não lembrar são coisas que mancham meu passado e honra sou um comerciante, não,estou mais para um trapaceiro atrás de boa vida afinal o que posso fazer se o mundo é dos espertos?

Sou temente a Deus mas oras também não sou um santo! Se a vida não foi gentil comigo então prefiro fantasia-la... quem me vê com esse sorriso no rosto e essa personalidade agitada acha que eu não tenho razoes para me queixar de nada então eu vos revelo essa minha "alegria" não passa de uma maneira que eu encontrei para me proteger meu coração já foi machucado demais sempre que eu confiei em alguem fui traído e enganado a mascara de felicidade me protege de amar alguem de verdade... Eu não quero sofrer mais do que já sofri... Não quero perder mais do que já perdi...

A minha vida inteira eu estive esperando por algo eu não sei bem o que é eu sei que às vezes pareço maluco mas eu sempre senti que encontraria meu lugar no mundo que alguem em algum lugar espera por mim...

Eu não sei qual o meu destino ou quem vai cruza-lo mas seja o que for continuarei esperando... Aqui... Em algum lugar alguem espera por meu coração...

**Continua...**

Cantinho da autora: Oi, espero que tenham gostado do prólogo me envie opiniões, sejam sinceros por favor! Eu escrevi o DUO POV para explicar o que acontece na Terra no ano de 4129 afinal já se passaram 2124 depois de 2005 bastante tempo não? Eu acrescentei isso ao prólogo para prepara-los para um mundo bem diferente que é Dark Angel mas a minha intenção é focalizar o ponto de vista de Heero espero que tenham gostado. E dessa vez a fic terá um final eu prometo!

_Beijinhos da Asu-chan_


	2. Resumo

**Dark Angel**

_Um homem sem razões para viver é um homem disposto a matar e morrer._

Ola pessoal estou de volta com uma nova fanfic. Essa será uma fanfic diferente das quais eu estou habituada a escrever, será um Universo Alternativo, será uma mistura de ficção cientifica, magia e fantasia, também será uma songfic diferente com uma nova musica como tema de fundo a cada novo capitulo, não sei se escolhi um bom tema mas espero agrada-lo. Antes de ler algum capitulo sugiro que lêem esse resumo porque ele é uma explicação para os eventuais acontecimentos dos próximos capítulos. Boa Leitura!

Asu-chan

Fic Yaoi 

Casal principal: Heero e Duo

Casais: Quatre e Trowa, Sally e Wufei, Zechs e Noin

Tema: Ficção cientifica, magia e fantasia. Anjos.

A estória se passa no futuro distante e no passado sendo ambos futuros ao nossa tempo atual. A maior parte dos acontecimentos se passam em 4129 e 4130 (tempo presente)

Locais, fatos e alguns personagens são frutos do Delírio da autora.

**Em um mundo de tecnologia nucleares, e ficção cientifica, mutantes, profecias, destinos inevitáveis,cobiça pelo poder e pessoas dispostas a tudo para controlar o destino do Universo, um mundo destruído após a segunda guerra bioquímica nuclear uma arma de destruição derradeira chamada _Soldado Perfeito_ é construída com um único objetivo _exterminar a raça humana,_ mas algo saiu errado e os mutantes têm que deter-lo porem seu poder é tão grande que não pode ser controlado a não ser por uma antiga lenda, seu poder foi lacrado e só há um jeito de evitar que ele desperte novamente é _manda-lo para o passado..._**

_...I cry_

_...When angels deserve..._

…_to die…_

_Resumo_

Num futuro distante a raça humana tornou-se perfeita.

(Nova Terra, Ano- 4230 , Pós- 2o.Guerra Bioquímica e Nuclear)

Futuro Distante

A humanidade evolui. Desenvolveu tecnologias antes consideradas impossíveis, chegou onde antes nem em sonhos poderíamos imaginar, encontrou a cura para varias doenças mas gerou novas outras, gerou vírus mutantes inteligentes. Criou armas químicas e biológicas tão fortes capazes de dizimar nações inteiras com precisão em questão de horas. Criou armas nucleares aparentemente inofensivas até testarem sua eficácia na pratica varrendo quase que totalmente a população mundial da face da Terra. Mas os avanços não ficaram simplesmente na área tecnológica, o homem foi capaz de criar sua própria imagem e semelhança, gerando vidas artificiais, desvendando todos os mistérios da Vida e de Deus, criou novas raças espécies mutantes e como o próprio homem costuma definir _Aperfeiçoaram o maior projeto de Deus, o ser humano._ A partir daí passamos a ser geneticamente modificados, capazes de resistir a doenças e ao tempo. Porem nenhuma dessas foi a maior descoberta do ser humano, o homem foi capaz de quebrar a barreira entre a mente e a alma, desvendando os sonhos e mistérios para-normais, assim tornaram-se poderosos, uma forca vinda de dentro que o tempo todo esteve conosco bastava parar para ouvi-la. Descobrimos que a magia não era simplesmente fantasia e sim uma arma poderosa e os que conseguiram desenvolver-la tornaram-se diferentes dos demais, superiores, quase imortais. Somente alguns eram privilegiados com o dom de saberem usar o poder mental, gerar energia com sua própria força, e para os mais privilegiados capazes de voar e controlar fenômenos e forças da natureza, a partir daí o ser humano se dividiu em duas raças a humana comum e a humana perfeita, daí começaram a desenvolver seres humanos em laboratórios cada vez mais fortes para serem soldados ou ratos de laboratórios perderam-se o respeito para com o próximo os humanos geneticamente superiores eram tratados como mercadorias pelos humanos comuns que acharam um jeito de domina-los e usa-los a seu favor próprio já que apenas alguns nasciam com o dom da magia. A guerra pelo poder e pelo controle estava lançada e se deu inicio a 1o. Guerra Bioquímica Nuclear que aniquilou quase que totalmente os seres humanos da face da Terra fossem eles perfeitos ou não. Nessa guerra não houve vencedores nem perdedores todos fracassaram destruíram o mundo perfeito que haviam criado e ao qual estavam condenados, tiveram que começar do zero, mas a ambição humana é sem limites e novamente cometeram o erro de produzir seres artificiais e geneticamente perfeitos, viria ai a segunda destruição da Terra, dessa vez a criatura se voltou contra seu criador os humanos perfeitos assumiram o controle deixando rastros de destruição e morte. O mundo estava perdido em escuridão, guerras, fome, abusos, desgraças... Dizem que Deus mandou um anjo para eliminar a maldade do mundo, esse anjo vagou por toda a Terra em busca de um lugar seguro para semear sua semente de luz, porem aqueles a quem ele veio salvar o levou a desgraça, através de visões de humanos-mutantes descobriram onde e quando seria o local exato do 1 Grande Impacto(a queda do anjo) e capturaram esse anjo o prenderam em uma redoma de vidro, estudaram seu DNA e traçaram seu destino cruel. Então começou uma nova disputa agora para ver qual raça estudaria o DNA do anjo, humanos e mutantes viraram mais inimigos do que nunca, o DNA angelical desapareceu durante anos mas a guerra permaneceu, entre tantos anos heróis surgiram, novas resistências foram criadas e muito sangue derramado, até décadas depois esse anjo foi encontrado por mutantes entre eles o perverso cientista Dr. J. criou através do DNA angelical combinado com o DNA humano um soldado perfeito Heero Yui que veio para destruir a raça humana e se vingar por sua origem suja e imperfeita...das resistências humanas que se formaram pelo planeta apenas algumas permaneceram e ainda resistem e vêem ganhando território e conseguindo tomar de volta o seu lar...(Os humanos a muito tempo já haviam previsto essa batalha então profetizaram seu fim, não no futuro mas sim no passado). A lenda do Shimigami dizia que surgiria um humano que guiado por Deus destruiria o soldado perfeito so que um erro nos calculo os fizeram nascer em eras diferentes. Agora passado e futuro se misturam numa disputa onde as maiores vitimas podem dar um final imprevisto para a batalha.

_A guerra agora é contra algo que criamos mas não sabemos destruir, contra algo que esta alem da nossa compreensão, abrimos uma janela para a alma só não sabemos como fecha-la... _

**Cantinho da Autora**: e ai o que acharam? me enviem e-mails com a opinião de vocês, eu sei que esse resumo esta meio confuso mas creio que nos próximos vocês entenderam a temática da minha fic. E para vocês não ficarem se perguntando: Hã? onde os personagem de Gundam Wing entra na historia?

Eu vou fazer um breve resumo de personagens centrais.

Nome:Heero Yuy

Idade: 18 anos

Nascimento: em 4212 em algum na nova Terra em um laboratório.(Futuro)

Soldado Perfeito, um ser (que nem ao menos pode ser chamado humano) geneticamente modificado construído para ser uma arma de guerra de destruição em massa, treinado para matar, onde o homem brincando de ser Deus colocou todo o poder dentro desse corpo que assim sem saber selou sua própria destruição, ele foi o único sobrevivente de sua espécie perfeita tida como o projeto _Dark Angel_, sua missão era exterminar a raça humana comum da esfera terrestre porem algo deu errado e agora ele tem seus próprios objetivos exterminar toda a raça humana perfeita ou não da face da terra, desenvolveu um ódio profundo pelos humanos por tê-lo criado com tal propósito não suporta suas fraquezas e sentimentos. Foi mandado para o passado para poder acabar com a resistência humana antes que ela se formasse.

Duo Maxwell:

Idade:17 anos

Nascimento: em 4113 na cidade morta de DeathScyte num território do antigo Estados Unidos da América (Passado atual, presente em que se passa a estória)

Um humano comum, um ladrão e comerciante que vaga pelo mundo em busca de fortuna e boa vida. Obs: tem o triste azar (ou seria sorte) de encontrar Heero por acidente em uma de suas viagens.

Quattre Rabeba Winner

Idade: 17 anos

Nascimento: em 4113 no Reino de Sandrok (antiga Arábia e paises vizinhos)

Príncipe regente do Reino de Sandrok, maior e mais poderosa resistência humana. Sua vida sempre foi guiada por seus conselheiros que nunca o deixaram viver e como um bom príncipe nunca se rebelou.

Trowa Barton

Idade: 20 anos

Nascimento: em 4111 em algum lugar perto da antiga Rússia.

Oficial do exercito de Sandrok, soldado encarregado da segurança do Reino e primeiro em batalhas.

Wufei Chang

Idade: 19 anos

Nascimento: em 4112 na antiga China

Assassino de aluguel, especializado em combates corporais sem armas e grande conhecedor de venenos já que na maioria das vezes os usa para matar suas vitimas.

Relena Peacecraft

Idade: 17 anos

Nascimento: em 4211 na extinta Alemanha (nascida na época de Heero mais passou toda a sua infância no passado para onde foi mandada para esperar o soldado perfeito)

Uma bruxa conhecedora da arte das trevas, seu objetivo é controlar o soldado perfeito e impedir que ele se torne humano (vilã da historia) ela tem vários seguidores.Apesar de ter nascido no futuro, ela vive no tempo presente em que se passa a estória graças ao sacrifício de seu pai em manda-la para um local seguro.

Zechs

Idade: 22 anos

Nascimento: em 4206 na extinta Alemanha

Ser humano perfeito e irmão de Relena.

Lucrezia Noin

Idade:20 anos

Nascimento: em 4208 na antiga Inglaterra

Seguidora de Relena, encarregada de sua proteção, não nasceu perfeita mas desenvolveu habilidades que a classificação como espécie intermediaria.

Sally Pó.

Idade: 18 anos

Nascimento: em 4111 no Reino de Sandrok

Seguidora de Relena no tempo presente em que se passa a estória.

Treize Khushrenada

Idade:24 anos

Nascimento: em 4104 na extinta Alemanha

Humano perfeito simpatizante da resistência humana

Lady Une

Iadade: 24 anos

Nascimento: desconhecido

Tem a habilidade de prever o futuro, maga profetiza, aliada dos humanos perfeitos.

Bom essa foi somente uma breve descrição de alguns personagens centrais da Trama.

Espero que gostem!

Asuka Maxwell (a autora)


	3. Parte1 Plan Perfect Soldie

**DARK ANGEL**

_Um homem sem razões para viver é um homem disposto a matar e morrer._

"**Em um mundo de tecnologia nucleares, e ficção cientifica, mutantes, profecias, destinos inevitáveis,cobiça pelo poder e pessoas dispostas a tudo para controlar o destino do Universo, um mundo destruído após a segunda guerra nuclear uma arma de destruição derradeira chama "Soldado Perfeito" é construída com um único objetivo "exterminar a raça humana", mas algo saiu errado e os mutantes têm que deter-lo porem seu poder é tão grande que não pode ser controlado a não ser por uma antiga lenda, seu poder foi lacrado e só há um jeito de evitar que ele desperte novamente é "manda-lo para o passado"...**

Saudações galerinha agora sim começa a diversão (ou será o sofrimento), bem creio que este 1o.capitulo ficara confuso e talvez vocês não entendam, bem esse capitulo vem para contar mais a historia de Heero Yui (O Soldado Perfeito). Mas só peço que me dêem uma chance de mostrar que essa fic tem uma sinopse interessante e por favor não desistam no primeiro capitulo.

Obs: tudo que estiver entre "aspas" escrito em _itálico_ expressa pensamento.

Só mais uma observação para quem já tinha lido os primeiros capítulos desta fic da primeira vez que eu postei aqui no site sugiro que releiam todos os capítulos porque eu os reescrevi mudando muitos acontecimentos para que a fic tenha o final por mim planejado ok?

Boa Leitura!

_People will always take the long way around_

_Before you know it you'll be lost and found_

_Living in sunshine with the shades pulled down_

_People will always take the long way around_

_People will always take the long way around_

_Before you know it you'll be lost and found_

_Living in sunshine with the shades pulled down_

_People will always take the long way around_

_Pessoas desejam sempre fazer o longo caminho em volta_

_Antes você sabia disso você estava perdido e desfeito_

_Vivendo no brilho do sol com as sombras te puxando para baixo_

_Pessoas desejam sempre fazer o longo caminho em volta_

_Pessoas desejam sempre fazer o longo caminho em volta_

_Ante_s _você sabia disso você estava perdido e destruído_

Vivendo no brilho do sol com as sombras te puxando para baixo

Pessoas sempre desejam fazer o longo caminho em volta

**Parte1- Plan Perfect Soldie (Projeto Soldado Perfeito)**

(Nova Terra, Ano- 4212, Pós- 2o.Guerra Bioquímica e Nuclear, Após o 1 Grande Impacto)

Futuro Distante

No laboratório de pesquisas genéticas em algum lugar do antigo Japão agora Base da ADM (1)

- Esta tudo pronto para o nascimento do nosso futuro ---Dizia um homem que aparentava ter meia idade, tinha os cabelos grisalhos e a julgar pelas roupas e o modo de agir seria um cientista.

- Você tem certeza de que nada sairá errado?---Disse um homem alto de cabelos castanhos claros na altura dos ombros e olhos num tom claro talvez azuis que a julgar pelas roupas finas e distintas seria um rei ou alguém muito rico e poderoso.

- Sim Senhor Peacecraft, as clones-mães estão na sala de cirurgia prontas para o parto ao total são 15 soldados do projeto D.A. 2 que nascerão hoje.

- Acompanharei tudo da sala de observação. ---o homem se aproximou da porta de aço inoxidado e apertou um botão e a porta se abriu antes de sair olhou mais uma vez para o cientista. - E doutor não admitirei falhas! ---virou-se deixando o laboratório.

O velho cientista deu ordens através de um comunicador para que começassem os partos. Ainda em seu laboratório o cientista se encaminhou para uma ala mais afastada da porta principal e parou a frente de uma porta redonda de aço a porta parecia ser bem protegida deveria guardar algo extremamente importante por detrás de tanto metal o cientista digitou uma senha no controle ao lado da porta e logo um scaner verificou a pupila de seus olhos e o controle pediu identificação de voz e digitais.

- Doutor J. cientista feche do projeto D.A .---o doutor diz próximo ao identificador de voz e colocou suas mãos para que estas também fossem scaneadas.

Confirmação Concedida.

A porta se abriu e o velho entrou na sala, e estava rodeada por computadores e no centro de tantos computadores havia uma câmara de vidro contendo um liquido viscoso de cor verde no centro dessa câmara interligado por vários tubos um bebê, o cientista se aproximou da câmara e repousou sua mão sobre elas. E acima dela tinha um cristal verde,o que parecia uma esmeralda gigante.

- Meu pequeno soldado esta na hora de você nascer, 9 meses esperando você se desenvolver finalmente eu consegui.

O cientista se dirigiu a um computador próximo digitando alguns códigos logo o liquido da câmara de vidro se evacuou o bebe estava suspenso agora apenas pelos tubos o doutor se aproximou da câmara e digitando alguma espécie de senha no programador da câmara e esta se suspendeu abrindo-se então o cientista pegou a criança a arrancando dos tubos não se importando se causava ou não dor ao bebê e o levou para uma mesa de cirurgia, o bebê o tempo todo em seus braços foi depositado na mesa parecia inerte e sem vida até que o doutor começou sua minuciosa analise ejetando tubos e substancias estranhas no pequeno corpo sobre a mesa até que um choro alto de forte de criança ecoou pela sala.

- Perfeito, ele é perfeito! ---O cientista ria alto. - Você nasceu vivo, você é meu triunfo, finalmente anos de pesquisa e eu consegui criei um soldado perfeito!--- agora o homem já gargalhava como um louco e dizia gesticulando e apontando como que para o céu elevando a criança as alturas a exibindo como se fosse um troféu. - Esta vendo Deus, eu sou como você agora, eu criei um anjo-humano, através daquele DNA que me enviou... (gargalhadas) Eu criei vida, eu desafiei você Deus e venci!

Na sala de observação

- Droga apenas 11 sobreviveram! ---o homem alto de cabelos castanhos que antes conversava com o cientista agora havia assistido o parto em conjunto de 15 clones-mães porem apenas onze foram bem sucedidos. - Chamem o Dr. J eu o quero aqui imediatamente.

Um jovem medico que estava na sala correu para chamar o Dr. J e regressou rapidamente com o dr.

- Dr. J o que deu errado porque apenas 11 sobreviveram?

- Eu não sei senhor, talvez não tenham se adaptado aos clones, mas tenho uma boa noticia, o 01 foi um sucesso ele nasceu vivo e forte será um soldado e tanto.

- Ao menos uma boa noticia! Trago-o pra mim quero vê-lo!

- Venha me acompanhe até o laboratório.

- Espere.---o homem se virou para o medico encarregado da operação. - Livre-se dos clones e levem os soldados sobreviventes para a sala de contenção para serem treinados.

- M-mas senhor ---o medico se espantou. - São apenas bebês como espera treina-los?

- Apenas faça seu trabalho. ---disse com uma voz fria e ameaçadora.

O medico engoliu em seco e assentiu.

No laboratório de J.

A criança que acabara de nascer minutos atrás estava numa espécie de incubadora ligada por vários tubos que invadiam a pele frágil do pequeno ser. O Dr. J e o Sr. Peacecraft entraram na sala.

- Aqui esta Sr. Finalmente após varias tentativas o Projeto Dark Angel esta concluído, consegui gerar vida sem precisar de um corpo feminino para abriga-la. Ele nasceu ás seis horas do sexto dia do sexto mês. Seu DNA original encontrado nas ruínas do Impacto foi modificado sendo misturado a DNA de animas e principalmente DNA humano, ele será dez vezes mais rápido, ágio e poderoso do que um soldado do projeto comum, suas habilidades serão inimagináveis e seu poder inesgotável. Esse será o começo do fim da raça imperfeita criada por Deus e o inicio da construção de um mundo perfeito criado pelos Homens!

- Isso é esplendido, mas o projeto original seria 16 crianças porque apenas uma nasceu dessa forma e as outras utilizando clones femininos?

- Preferi não arriscar já que as outras 24 tentativas fracassaram, então apenas 01 nasceu assim, ele é perfeito, é mais forte do que qualquer soldado já criado.

- Seu nome será Heero Yui em homenagem ao autor do projeto original, quando começaremos o treinamento Dr. J?

- Dentro de 2 anos já poderemos começar , agora eu vou examinar as outras crianças do D.A., logo teremos nosso exercito e derrotaremos a Resistência Humana Comum.

- Perfeito.

Cinco Anos depois, No Centro de Treinamento da Base da OZ.

Ao total eram doze crianças que recebiam um treinamento especial, treinavam noite e dia num incansável e árduo campo virtual de batalha, não lhe eram permitido viver apenas, lutar.

Em uma câmara de treinamento se encontravam mais ou menos vinte e cinco crianças, a maioria não aparentavam ter mais do que cinco ou seis anos de idade todas tinham um código de barra gravados em suas nucas, era como se fossem mercadorias, na verdade era quase isso que elas eram, na sala também havia um instrutor que lhes falavam sobre o campo de batalha e de com não deviriam ter dó nem piedade para com seus inimigos. As crianças permaneciam atentas a tudo que lhes eram dito e mostrado, no meio da sala havia uma câmara de vidro que parecia uma pequena arena de batalha e dentro da arena quatro enormes cachorros pretos, eram ferozes e agressivos, certamente deveriam ter sido geneticamente modificado, igualmente como as crianças que os assistiam.

- Um soldado não precisa de amigos nem de família, sua família é a guerra seu único amigo é sua arma, um soldado deve sempre obediência aos seus superiores e a OZ, e sua missão deve ser cumprida não importando os riscos ou se isso lhe custará à vida.---dizia o instrutor as crianças. - Tragam a cobaia. --ordenou aos soldados que estavam de guarda na porta da sala e estes rapidamente saíram da sala.

Passado alguns minutos os dois soldados voltaram arrastando um porco, que grunhiu ante ao arrastão, os soldados abriram a porta da arena e arrastaram o porco para dentro depois fecharam a porta da arena deixando o porco ao alcance dos cães ferozes. Logo os cães atacaram o indefeso porco que não teve para onde correr, ele foi ferozmente atacado e morto os cães espalhavam mordidas por todo o corpo do animal que grunhia e se debatia de dor tentando se livrar do ataque violento, logo as paredes da arena estavam manchadas pelo sangue do animal e os gritos eram tão altos e profundos que se tornaram insuportáveis demonstravam toda a dor e agonia do porco era grotesco e nojento presenciar a cena, um garoto de cabelos curtos, desgrenhados e castanho escuros e de olhos de um profundo azul cobalto que estava entre as crianças não se conteve ante aos gritos do animal e fechou seus olhos levando ambas das mãos as orelhas tentando abafar o som dos gritos, o instrutor viu o movimento do garoto e se dirigiu até ele lhe ordenando que abrisse os olhos e tirasse as mãos das orelhas.

- Agora olhem isso, essa demonstração de força e poder, um soldado pode e deve as vezes ser tão feroz em um campo de batalha quanto a esses animas. ---ordenou o instrutor as crianças, em especial a um garotinho de olhos azuis cobalto. - Um soldado não deve nunca ter sentimento de compaixão com seu inimigo, piedade é para os fracos!Sentimentos são fraquezas e ter fraquezas significa a derrota. A raça humana me enoja com suas fraquezas e sentimentos bobos a dor é apenas um estado da alma e soldados não têm alma, a aula de hoje esta encerrada dirijam-se as suas camas que o treinamento de amanha começara cedo, muito cedo. ---ordenou as crianças. - Antes que eu me esqueça, vocês ---o instrutor apontou para as doze crianças do Projeto Drak Angel. - A aula para vocês ainda não terminou, dirijam-se a sala de treinamento em artes marciais, os outros estão dispensados.

As crianças deixaram a sala e as doze especificadas foram para mais um treinamento já fazia dois dias que não dormiam ou comiam só treinavam dia e noite. Os pequenos soldados aguardavam o instrutor em artes marciais chegar a sala quando Dr. J. entrou.

- Ora, ora se não são meus filhos, vejo que treinam dia e noite para servirem ao propósito ao qual foram treinados---o cientista sorriu. - O soldado Heero Yui dirija-se a meu laboratório agora. ---com isso o Dr. J. deixou a sala.

As crianças se entreolharam mas sem perder a pose costumeira de soldados, todos eles eram soldados criados por J. mas somente Heero Yui era sempre acompanhado de perto pelo mesmo, as crianças não entendiam o porque mas também não questionavam. O pequeno Heero fez o que lhe foi ordenado foi até ao laboratório de J. entrou e se sentou numa mesa cirúrgica, já estava acostumado com isso sempre uma vez por semana o cientista fazia uma revisão em sua criatura.

- Bem, vejamos ---o cientista se aproximou de Heero e introduziu vários tubos em sua pele fina de criança, o garoto sentia a dor dos tubos invadindo seu corpo porem não demonstrava nenhuma mudança em seu rosto que denunciasse tal dor. - Seus batimentos cardíacos estão perfeitos, seu corpo parece reagir bem às modificações em seu DNA e as substancias que injetei, logo as mudanças serão aparentes, seu corpo é perfeito, não se preocupe quando as mudanças começarem a aparecer você sentira dor, muita dor, mas é claro dor não é problema para você. ---o cientista ironizou. - O exame esta completo, como você esta se sentindo

- Um soldado não sente. ---foi a resposta curta e já decorada do garotinho. O cientista riu.

- Eu sei, mas me refiro às mudanças em seu corpo, não se esqueça que seu DNA foi misturado ao DNA de animais e de humanos perfeitos ou mutantes como preferir e você conseqüentemente herdou o dom deles. E então?

- Não sinto nenhuma diferença a não ser quando treino e uso minhas habilidades de regeneração e controle de objetos.

- Isso é bom!---afirmou o cientista retirando os tubos do garoto. - Quero acompanhar mais de perto seus progressos meu pupilo.--- o cientista terminou de tirar os tubos e os ferimentos causados pela introdução dos mesmos estavam sangrando mas logo foram curados pelo poder de regeneração do garoto o Dr. Acompanhou tudo fascinado. - "_Eu superei Deus!" --_afirmou a si mesmo.

(10 ANOS DEPOIS)

Em algum lugar no alto de um prédio dentro da Cúpula da cidade de Sandrok

Um jovem de sombrios olhos azuis cobalto e cabelos curtos, castanhos e desgrenhados se encontrava no terraço de um sofisticado e moderno prédio dentro da Cúpula de Sandrok –a ultima cidade completamente humana existente na face da Terra- do alto ele observava com desprezo a movimentação dos carros e das pessoas na superficie, Heero se encontrava de pé na beirada do terraço talvez um passo em falso e pudesse despencar da altura mas para alguem como ele seria impossível nem que ele pulasse jamais se machucaria pois seu corpo era projetado para suportar pesados impactos. O vento batia suavemente em sua face, o vento era leve mas forte o bastante para mover e bagunçar seus cabelos.

- "Hipócritas !"--Sua face fria não demonstrava sentimento algum. - Continuem com suas vidinhas insignificantes enquanto podem, tão ignorantes elevam suas mãos aos céus e rogam por ajuda mas não sabem que a morte vem de cima.---Heero desvia sua atenção para uma capela de onde saia uma mulher de mãos dadas com um garotinho de +ou- 5 anos de idade provavelmente seu filho. - "Uma mãe,alguem! apenas alguem para segurar minha mão, para me abraçar, algo que eu nunca tive". --- Heero balança sua cabeça afastando tais desejos. - Eles arrancaram isso tudo de mim, malditos! Me criaram apenas para ser a copia de um anjo, nunca fui tocado pelas mãos divinas, eu nasci do Inferno e ao inferno estou condenado, eles vão pagar! Todos vão pagar pelo que me fizeram, iram pagar por ter me criado, todos sem exceção sejam eles humanos ou não, todos são culpados!Todos! Não merecem piedade, não merecem perdão!--- embora essas palavras estivessem carregadas de ódio e desprezo a face de Heero não demonstrava expressão alguma, seu semblante parecia calmo e inalterado apesar da forte dor que sentia diante da proximidade da mudança de seu corpo do surgimento de suas asas embora sua aparência física fosse igual a de um humano. - "Essa dor, eles causaram essa dor, minhas costas doem, eu não quero ter asas, não quero parecer com um anjo não quero ser um demônio quero apenas vingança. Não quero receber ordens..." ---Os pensamentos do soldado pareciam desconexos e perturbados. - Darei o juízo final apenas descansarei quando minha espada estiver coberta com o sangue desses impuros!Malditos!

Heero abriu seus braços e saltou do alto do prédio, sem medo apenas sentindo o vento frio batendo no seu rosto e secando lagrimas que nunca caíram tocando um coração que nunca existiu.

_You say what you say _

_And you pray that one day _

_You'll be seen between the shadows _

_Now that's a waist of your pain _

_Living your life like a saint _

_When it don't...no _

_It don't even matter _

_Even saints make their mistakes _

_Letting their dreams fall and break _

_All it feels like _

_Living in sunshine with the shades pulled down _

_Now I want you to see _

_How good life can be _

_You can turn around _

_And better your life _

_With the good times found_

_Você disse o que você disse?_

_Você suplicou aquele único dia_

_Você estaria vendo entre as sombras_

_Agora isso é uma cintura da sua dor_

_Vivendo sua vida igual a um santo_

_Quando isto não é...não_

_Isto não é igualmente importante_

_Igualado aos santos cometendo os erros deles_

_Deixando os sonhos deles caírem e quebrarem_

_Tudo isto sinto igual_

_Vivendo no brilho do sol com as sombras me puxando para baixo_

_Agora eu quero que você veja_

_Como agradável a vida pode ser_

_Você pode desabar em volta_

E melhor que sua vida

_Com as agradáveis com horas derretendo _

No Centro de Controle da Base

Dr. J estava na sala de controle monitorando os painéis. Dr. J se lembrava de quando após a criação dos soldados perfeitos Peacecraft desistiu de suas ambições não queria mas controlar o mundo com uma raça perfeita talvez esse amolecimento em seu coração tenha se dado devido ao nascimento de sua filha caçula Relena...Aquela garotinha que J. não podia negar era encantadora, fez brota em Peacecraft o desejo de paz o anseio de que Humanos e mutantes pudessem viver unidos num pacifismo total.Após receber uma profecia que dizia ter vindo dos céus Peacecraft resolveu sabotar todos os projetos de criação de novos soldados e desapareceu com as amostras de DNA do anjo caído, seguindo essa "profecia" programou uma maquina do tempo para levar seus 2 filhos para o passado onde julgava ser um lugar seguro onde poderiam evitar o 1 Grande Impacto e impedir que o anjo enviado por Deus caísse nas mãos de humanos- mutantes perigosos como o Dr. J. porem em sua jornada algo deu errado e ele jamais chegou ao passado somente sua filha Relena, sua guardiã Noin e alguns outros aliados...

_Ahh...Tolo... Imperfeições humanas ele era muito fraco...Esse projeto será somente meu..._

**Inicio do Flash-back**

_- Temos que cancelar esse projeto isso é absurdo forçar crianças a lutarem até a morte, olhe para o rosto deles J. são apenas crianças por Deus.._

_- Deus não tem nada a ver com isso meu caro Peacecraft, essa guerra é necessária a raça Humana tem que pagar pelo que fizeram a nós._

_- Não J. não é esse mundo que quero para meus filhos eu não quero que eles vivam uma guerra que eu criei...Eu sei que podemos viver em harmonia com os humanos comuns._

_- Não, não isso nunca vai acontecer, a raça humana nos teme e isso nos dá poder.Não vê que Deus enviou aquele anjo para que eu estudasse seu DNA e construísse Heero?_

_- Você esta louco! Eles só temem o que não conhecem...Talvez se nos mostrássemos nossa verdadeira face se fizéssemos um acordo...não podemos negar J. a raça humana evoluiu._

_- Em nós, evoluíram em nós. Somos o estagio de perfeição Peacecraft essa é a lei da natureza, a lei do mais forte e nós vencemos. Eles nos criaram e agora iremos destruí-los . Essa guerra já foi iniciada quer você queira ou não e não fui eu ou você que a iniciou foram eles os humanos no momento em que nos desprezaram e nos condenaram a viver dos restos deles... Eles mataram centenas de mutantes e sentiram prazer nisso agora chegou a vez dos mutantes._

_- J._

_- Cale-se você traiu a nossa raça e vai pagar por isso... Se quiser vá embora daqui não precisa fazer parte disso mas não se esqueça que será caçado como qualquer outro humano._

_- Você não pode fazer isso eu criei esse laboratório ele esta sobre o meu controle._

_- Não mais meu caro amigo, não mais. Você nós traiu e agora esse império é meu, ah só mais uma coisa seus filhos ficam você partira sozinho, eu tenho planos para a garotinha, acho que ela dar uma excelente rainha._

_- Você não tirara meu filhos de mim. Relena já esta longe demais para poder alcança-la._

_- Me desculpe as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes._

_J. se aproximou de Peacecrat que estava imobilizado por soldados que o seguravam a mando do Dr., em sua mão havia uma espécie de injeção com um pequeno chip na ponta, ele o aplicou no pescoço de Peacecraft, que foi solto pelos soldados caindo no chão._

_- Você pode ir agora, mais não vivera por muito tempo eu o cassarei como um animal apliquei um chip em você e você não pode tira-lo pois de agora em diante sua vida depende dele._

_J. saiu ordenando que os soldados o deixassem o homem caído lá e que quando esta acordasse o deixassem partir sem impedimentos. Mas o que passou desapercebido aos olhos do Dr. foi um garotinho de cabelos longos e loiros e olhos azuis muito claros que estava escondido por detrás das maquinas e presenciara tudo, seus olhos claros estavam manchados pelas lagrimas._

_- Pa..pai---sussurrou o garotinho de cabelos loiros na altura do ombro, pele branca e olhos azuis claro ao ver seu pai inerte no chão._

**Fim do Flash-Back**

J. estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando foi interrompido por um soldado que entrou as pressas sem ser anunciado.

- Sr. Precisamos de sua presença na área de segurança, nossa cúpula foi atacada e... sofremos perdas infelizmente os Humanos nós atacaram com uma arma poderosa o suficiente para destruir a área de segurança primaria a Resistência esta tomando territórios temos que agir.

- O quê? Como isso pôde acontecer?

- Eu não sei senhor mas como o Sr. Já sabe desde 90 anos atrás os Humanos estão resistindo aos mutantes inspirados pelas idéias revolucionário de um Humano Duo Maxwell.

- Mas esse humano já morreu há décadas como humanos tolos podem se agarrar a coisas tão pequenas e incertas. Terei que por em pratica o Projeto Dark Angel antes do previsto.

- O Projeto Dark Angel isso quer dizer que Heero Yui lutara na frente de batalha Dr. J.?

- Sim, é claro.

- Sr. Tenho também que informa-lo que chegou essa tarde a Cúpula a Profetiza Lady Une.

- Ah sim a chegada dela já era esperada.

Dr. J. saiu as pressas da sala e foi para o comando de segurança desde que iniciara o projeto Dark Angel os humanos tinham avançado muito suas técnicas de defesa e ataque inspirados pelas idéias de um humano que se tornou o líder da resistência mais admirado de todos os tempos, infelizmente esse humano morrera há quase 100 porem suas esperanças ainda continuavam vivas no coração dos que ainda resistiam e graças a isso os humanos estavam vencendo uma guerra iniciada a mais de dois séculos. Agora Dr. J. teria que colocar em pratica seu projeto onde 12 crianças uma delas em especial haviam sido modificadas geneticamente para serem soldados perfeitos, agora dezesseis anos depois elas iriam destruir suas origens os humanos. Dr. J. só teria que confrontar com um impedimento a rebeldia de seu soldado mais precioso Heero Yui.

_I'm not afraid of pride _

_When it's for the right side _

_Don't betray what I believe in _

_Stand where you want to stand _

_And I'll believe when I can _

_'Cause I'm telling you now _

_I been where you're living in_

_Eu não estou assustado de orgulho_

_Quando isso esta do lado certo_

_Não engane o que você acredita  
__Levante-se onde você quer se levantar_

_Eu acreditarei quando eu puder_

_Pois eu estou dizendo a você agora_

_Eu fui onde você esta vivendo_

_Continua..._

1 ADM significa Aliança do Domínio Mutante

2 D.A. significa Projeto Dark Angel é a criação de humanos-mutantes perfeitos e Heero Yui é o mais avançado deles.

Os trechos escritos em inglês são trechos de uma musica de Eagle-Eye Cherry - Música: Long Way Around

Cantinho da autora: Eu sei vocês devem estar pensando? O que é isso? essa fanfic é uma droga, eu sei mas não dava para já colocar um encontro entre nossos heróis já no primeiro capitulo, só peço que tenham paciência o capitulo 2 prometo que será mais empolgante.

Dessa vez eu juro que termino essa fic, entao podem lê-la tranquilos que vai ter final, promessa da asu-chan! -

De qualquer forma aguardo os comentários de vocês.

Beijinhos e até a próxima.

Asuka Maxwell


	4. Capitulo 2 Left me for death

**Dark Angel**

"_Um homem sem razão para viver é um homem disposto a matar e morrer"_

**Capitulo 2- Left me for death (Deixado para morrer)**

Dr. J havia sido informado que seu pupilo mais valioso (Heero Yuy) tinha desaparecido da base, ele havia fugido durante a noite e como fora bem treinado sua fuga passou desapercebida pelo sofisticado sistema de segurança, J já tinha enviado varias tropas de busca, não poderia perder o projeto de sua vida tão facialmente, Heero já havia fugido duas vezes mas sempre fora encontrado e castigado pela fuga dessa vez não seria diferente. Dr. J agora estava em sua sala esperando a profetiza Lady Une. Uma batida na porta e ele manda entrar.

- Lady Une, eu estava a sua espera -- J gesticula convidando Lady Une a se sentar.

- Assim que recebi sua mensagem vim imediatamente, suponho que você queira saber de minhas visões --Une recusa a cadeira oferecida e prefere ficar de pé.

- Uh, você é direta assim que eu gosto! Então quero que me fale daquela visão que você teve assim que Heero nasceu --J se movimenta na grande sala indo até a enorme parede de vidro que funcionava também como uma janela que tem visão para os campos de treinamentos externos, J fica de costas para Une.

- Você infelizmente foi ambicioso eu disse que você teria que ter destruído o garoto assim que ele nasceu e respirou, agora é um pouco tarde para isso...

- Minha cara Une oráculo do tempo eu soube através de fontes seguras que você vem tendo certas visões relacionadas a meu pupilo quero que me fale sobre elas.

- São as mesmas visões de sempre só que agora elas estão mais claras, é sobre o jovem que ira derrotar o Anjo, ele esta para renascer, você sabe Dr. J que Deus jamais permitiria a alguem como você fazer uma copia de um anjo e permitir que este respire como um humano. Heero será a sua desgraça J. só há um jeito de impedir que isso aconteça.

- Não me venha com essas profecias Une. Diga logo qual o jeito para que eu não perca o projeto de minha vida --- a voz de J. soava apreensiva.

- A resposta esta no passado --- Une foi vaga em sua resposta.

- Como assim no passado? --- J. já estava se irritando.

- Mande O soldado Perfeito para o passado, eu sei que você pode fazer isso com sua tecnologia e com as crianças mutantes que você mantém refém e em coma profundo no seu laboratório de aberrações. O garoto tem que matar Duo Maxwell o líder da resistência humana que apesar de no nosso presente estar morto ainda faz o sentimento de humanismo permaneça vivo no coração dos humanos comuns. --Une falava passivamente.

- Manda-lo para o passado... Mas como você me garante que isso vai funcionar... E quando eu poderei encontra-lo novamente? -- J. não queria concordar com Une.

Une se aproximou do cientista o olhando fixamente em seus olhos, levantou sua mão esquerda tirando a luva vermelha que a cobria e tocou no rosto do homem a sua frente, o cientista imediatamente se viu mergulhado em uma mistura de pensamentos, visões, passado, presente, futuro em emaranhado de vozes que se misturavam e se confundiam enquanto Une tremia tentando passar com o toque de sua mão todo o sentimento capaz de convencer o cientista. Dr. J. via o rosto de um jovem de cabelos longos trançados e olhos violetas comemorar com um grito a vitória sobre a Aliança Mutante, depois ouviu o choro de um bebê que reconheceu como sendo Heero, em meio a palavras estranhas que não conseguia reconhecer ele viu Heero sem expressão facial e com enorme asas brancas em suas costas se aproximar dele e com a espada em suas mãos declarar "Eu não descansarei minha cabeça até que o Inferno seja sua casa. Você pensou que estava seguro, mas não. Você sentirá o frio de minha espada bater em sua cabeça. Ah, você me deixou para morrer..." com essas palavras o soldado ergueu sua espada e desferiu um golpe mortal contra seu criador o cientista se assustou mas isso era apenas uma visão, e visões não podiam machuca-lo, pelo menos ainda não. Depois viu seu maior projeto cair no chão derrotado por uma criança com um crucifixo no pescoço. Após essa demonstração Lady Une se afastou do homem se sentindo cansada pelo esforço que utilizou no processo o cientista estava com os olhos arregalados e chocado com as visões , então Heero o mataria no futuro, a criatura mataria seu criador, depois seria derrotado por uma criança que provavelmente fora enviada pelas mãos divinas.

- Você viu Dr. J? Sentiu o que vai acontecer? Você tem que corrigir seu erro, você tem que manda-lo para o passado, induza seu soldado a matar Duo Maxwell no passado e prender a alma dele no crucifixo que ele carrega assim ele não renascera e não o matara e você Dr. J poderá reeducar Heero para que ele não se volte contra você.

- Esta certo Lady Une, farei o que me disse e você terá em troca o que lhe prometi, não se preocupe.

- Dr. J, desculpe por incomoda-lo mas é que nos localizamos o soldado Heero Yuy -- um homem com uniforme de soldado entrou na sala interrompendo J. - Ele esta na área 202 ao sul da Cúpula de Sandrok.

- O que? Então ele estava tentando entrar na Cúpula Humana -- O cientista estava concluiu.

- Não senhor, suspeitamos que ele estava saindo da Cúpula --o soldado alegou.

- Impossível, ele teria que passar por todo o sistema de segurança da resistência humana -- o cientista ficou pensativo uma vez ele havia mandado Heero invadir Sandrock mas o soldado não conseguiu seria possível que ele tivesse fingido não conseguir? - Esta certo mande as tropas irem busca-lo.

- Sim senhor, agora mesmo irei mandar o pelotão 022 resgata-lo.

- Não, mande a equipe especial ir busca-lo.

- Mas senhor isso não seria exagero? --o soldado tenteou argumentar.

- Não, vai ser difícil captura-lo, apenas mutantes como ele conseguiriam, eu também participarei da busca, partiremos em 1 hora, e mande a equipe cientifica preparar a sala 402, hoje testaremos o poder das crianças Shell 1espero que elas realmente possam mandar Heero para o passado. Lady Une você se juntara a mim nesta busca .

- Claro Dr. J, eu irei.

Dr. J estava em uma nave de busca juntamente com Une e outros soldado, a equipe especial de mutantes que nasceram no mesmo dia que Heero e haviam sido colegas de treinamento, estavam equipadas e preparadas para capturar o soldado perfeito, não era a primeira vez que faziam isso mas seria a primeira vez que iriam realmente com a intenção de feri-lo. Dr. J estava confiante já tinha tudo planejado em sua mente, mandaria Heero para o passado como Une recomendou com a missão de matar Duo Maxwell e aprisionar sua alma para que ele não renasça só que depois seus planos seriam outros ele próprio iria para o passado e dominaria o mundo lá mesmo antes da resistência humana se tornar forte, seria um plano audacioso porem perfeito.

Não muito longe dali um jovem de feições orientais, cabelos desgrenhados e olhos azuis cobalto pressentia o perigo, ele sabia que não demoraria a virar uma caça, mas algo interiormente o dizia que desta vez seria pior, seus sentidos estavam alerta ao perigo eminente, ele não teria para onde correr pois o chip em seu corpo denunciaria seu paradeiro, ele só esperava para mais uma sessão de tortura da qual iria passar depois de ser capturado, o vento trouxe o cheiro dos soldados as suas narinas, sua visão podia ver ao longe dois pontos que provavelmente eram as naves vindo em sua direção, mas ele não esperaria que o atacassem dessa vez atacaria primeiro, posicionou-se na postura de ataque com a espada armada, só esperava que chegassem mais perto para atacar quando a nave chegou perto do seu alcance reuniu toda a força de seu corpo e a transferiu para a espada e com um único suspiro deferiu um golpe no ar que lançou um raio de luz vermelha com uma onda de ar em direção as naves a primeira nave a ser atingida se partiu ao meio e ia caindo enquanto alguns soldados saltavam da nave que já se encontrava próxima do chão e quando ela tocou o solo explodiu violentamente a segunda nave apenas foi atingida pela onda de ar sofrendo uma pani mas se estabilizou logo. O Soldado perfeito arfava devia a grande quantidade de energia que usou no ataque, ele sabia que logo os soldados apareceriam para enfrenta-lo.

Os soldados alcançaram Heero enquanto a segunda nave aterrissava no solo. O japonês reconheceu os soldados como sendo seus companheiros de treinamento e a equipe especial da ADM1 então eles estavam jogado pesado dessa vez mandando uma equipe de puramente mutantes para captura-lo, Heero se felicitou pois finalmente teria uma batalha decente, logo os outros soldados o cercaram e tomaram a posição de ataque, O japonês conhecia todas essas técnicas de batalha essa ele venceria facilmente, ele teve que admitir que foi tolice pensar que venceria pois logo percebeu que a estratégia de batalha havia mudado que era algo novo para ele, eram 11 soldados, entre eles 7 homens e 4 mulheres começaram a atacar Heero usando cada um sua habilidade especial, uma garota de cabelos azuis, olhos negros e estatura mediana começou a atacar-lo com uma espécie de chicote que dominava muito bem, o japonês se esquivava de todos os ataques dela enquanto era surpreendido por um ataque de espadas conjuntas por 2 outros soldados, batalha estava difícil para Heero pois alem de ter que se esquivar dos ataques da garota, lutar simultaneamente na espada com 2 soldados muito bem treinados ainda teve que se desvencilhar do ataque de outra garota de cabelos negros e olhos verdes ela atirou um bumerangue gigante no soldado perfeito ele se livrou do primeiro ataque mas se esqueceu que os bumerangues sempre voltam e a arma o acertou na volta o fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão dando tempo para um dos soldados que possuía um punhal pular em cima dele e o imobilizar apontando o punhal para seu coração, a garota que dominava os chicotes com a ajuda de outra soldado prendeu os braços e as pernas de sua presa.

_You didn't stop to look 'round _

_You were gone before I hit the ground _

_You went on your way _

_And no prayer was said _

_Ah, you left me for dead _

_Você não parou para olhar a sua volta _

_Você se foi antes que eu batesse no chão _

_Você foi a seu modo _

_E nenhum pedido foi feito _

_Ah, você me deixou para morrer_

O soldado por cima de Heero sorria enquanto balançava o punhal. - Porque não o matamos agora mesmo, esse bastardo sempre foi o preferido do mestre --ele sugeriu.

- Não faca isso 06, Dr. J nos ordenou para apenas o imobiliza-lo e não mata-lo, se contenha --Disse um dos soldados que pela autoridade em sua declaração foi reconhecido por Heero como sendo 02 o líder da equipe.Os soldados não possuíam nomes apenas números de serie como maquinas, e afinal eles não passavam disso... apenas maquinas.

Heero tentava a todo custo se soltar da mordaça mas não conseguia e se conseguisse com certeza seria capturado novamente pelos 11 soldados na sua cola. A nave que havia sofrido uma pani acabara de pousar próxima ao campo de batalha, a porta foi aberta e dela desceram alguns soldados com armas na mão logo em seguida Dr. J e Lady Une. J aplaudia com entusiasmos o sucesso da missão.

- Parabéns soldados vejo que vocês cumpriram com sucesso a missão. Olha meu pupilo fujão, vejo que nos encontramos de novo.Achou que iria escapar de mim? --O cientista se aproximou do soldado caído.

Heero se odiava por não conseguir se soltar das amarras. Ele viu J se aproximar dele e sabia que logo seria duramente castigado pelo cientista atrás do homem ele percebeu a presença de uma mulher com uma capa vermelha que até então havia passado desapercebido pelos seus olhos, ele olhou fixamente para ela só então a reconheceu, era ela a profetiza Lady Une, ele se lembrou da primeira vez que a viu e do que ela lhe dissera ele tinha 12 anos na época.

Flash Back

_Heero era um garoto de 12 anos e estava saindo da sala de J quando uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, estatura mediana vestida com um sobretudo vermelho o chamou pelo nome._

_- Heero Yuy, por favor siga me tenho algo importante a lhe contar --A mulher gesticulou para que ele entrasse na sala vazia._

_- Quem é você e o que quer? --Heero perguntou suspeitando da mulher mesmo já sabendo quem era ela._

_- Creio que já me conheça, eu sou Lady Une, agora por favor entre na sala --O garoto a sua frente finalmente aceitou entrar enquanto ela fechava a porta. - Deixe-me olhar para você... Meu Deus... o que fizeram com você? Não era pra ter sido assim, um mutante feito pelo gene do anjo Odin Lowe, eu previ a queda do anjo, mas não previ o seu nascimento garoto, uma copia perfeita de anjo feita pelos homens ---A mulher olhava para o garoto incrédula, ela tentou toca-lo mas ele a repeliu._

_- Diga-me o que você quer.--a voz de Heero soou fria e mortal._

_- Escute, quando você completar 18 anos a partir dessa idade você poderá assumir a forma de um anjo a qualquer momento será o estagio final de sua aparência angelical eu não sei exatamente quando isso ocorrera mas... --ela vacilou e enfim continuou. - Você não deveria existir nesse mundo, eles virão atrás de você é seu destino ser perseguido quando você retornar ao passado tenha cuidado com o Shinigami, um ser de olhos violetas como o céu em fim de tarde, Ele nasceu no Inferno em uma Cidade Morta... você é um soldado perfeito uma maquina de guerra uma arma de destruição derradeira que ninguém pode controlar a não ser ele, o Shinigami ira controla-lo e usa-lo para seus interesses pessoais, se quiser continuar com sua mente livre liberte-se dele, mate-o e aprisione a alma dele no crucifixo que ele carrega em seu peito. --a mulher gesticulava parecendo uma louca de tanta euforia em suas palavras._

_- Não entendo do que você fala e não me interessa entender, não acredito nessas coisas de destinos inevitáveis e profecias --o garoto parecia inexpressivo diante das revelações._

_- Sabia que você não acreditaria mas guarde minhas palavras, você é um erro neste mundo e todos os erros devem ser corrigidos se não apagados. Eles não permitiram que você respire por muito tempo. Você sangrara apenas pelo shinigami e ele vencera até mesmo a morte._

Fim do Flash Back

Heero nunca se esquecera dessas palavras e a partir daquele mesmo dia começou a sonhar com um par de olhos violetas que sempre o diziam "Eu choro quando os anjos merecem morrer". O japonês estava tão perdido em suas lembranças que nem prestava a atenção ao discurso de J, o cientista se aproximava dele com uma injeção nas mãos.

- 010,05,03 e 07 quero que o segurem bem, você 02 use sua espada para cortar os pulsos de Heero Yuy --O cientista ordenou e os soldados obedeceram enquanto 010, 05, 03 e 07 seguravam Heero 02 cortou os dois pulsos dele que se abriram deixando o sangue vermelho aparecer a expressão de Heero não se alterou ela não demonstrava dor alguma, mas antes que o sangue começasse a escorrer livremente o ferimento foi se cicatrizando com uma velocidade assustadoramente rápida. - Droga seu corpo se cicatriza com rapidez eu tinha me esquecido. Soldado 02 mantenha o corte nos pulsos dele sempre abertos . -O cientista ordenou enquanto injetava o liquido contido na seringa nas veias de Heero um pouco acima do pulso cortado. - Pronto pode deixar que ele se cicatrize sozinho assim seu corpo absorvera o veneno. Não se preocupe Heero o veneno não o matara só o deixara desacordado, eu jamais o mataria.

O veneno injetado em Heero era uma mistura de alucinógeno com sonífero e outros venenos poderosos que se aplicados em um humano com certeza o mataria no mesmo segundo e em um mutante o mataria em pouco mais de 2 horas porem o corpo de Heero havia sido treinado para combater com eficácia qualquer veneno aplicado Dr. J mesmo tinha se encarregado de treinar o organismo do garoto para tal aplicando sucessivos venenos e esperando pela reação do organismo para identificar e combater qualquer corpo estranho que o ameaçasse.

_You didn't cover my face _

_I didn't merit a communal grave _

_You set me aside _

_And no tears were shed _

_You left me for dead _

_And I say I won't stop, no, 'till hell is your home _

_There's nowhere to hide, no, nowhere _

_You'll feel the cold of my gun at your head _

_Ah, you left me for dead _

_And it's not like you stayed by my side or you called me a priest _

_You searched through my mouth to check for gold teeth _

_You were pawning my shoes as I bled _

_You left me for, left me for, left me for dead _

_Você não cobriu minha face _

_Eu não mereci uma sepultura comunal _

_Você me pôs de lado _

_E nenhuma lágrima foi derramada _

_Você me deixou para morrer _

_E eu digo que eu não pararei, não, 'até que o inferno seja sua casa _

_Não há lugar para se esconder, não, em nenhum lugar _

_Você sentirá o frio de minha arma na sua cabeça _

_Ah, você me deixou para morrer _

_E não está como você ficado ao meu lado ou você me chamou um padre _

_Você procurou por minha boca para procurar por dentes de ouro _

_Você estava penhorando meus sapatos como eu sangrei _

_Você me deixou para, me deixou para, me deixou para morrer _

- Heero você apenas ficara desacordado e quando recobrar a consciência estará no passado no ano de 4129, você terá a missão de matar esse garoto e aprisionar sua alma no crucifixo que ele carrega no peito enquanto estiver desacordado eu passarei instruções ao seu subconsciente e na hora certa você saberá exatamente o que deve ser feito. --J mostrou a foto do garoto a ser morto na missão. - Você não estará sozinho no passado, eu logo me juntarei a você, quando cumprir essa missão lhe darei o que tanto busca a liberdade, já falamos sobre essa missão antes e não admitirei falhas.

A visão de Heero se tornou turva devido ao efeito do veneno, ele via o cientista andando de um lado para o outro proclamando um discurso interminável mas não conseguia compreender o que era dito sua cabeça girava e em sua mente só via a figura do garoto a quem teria que matar que matar para se tornar livre só então percebeu que Lady Une o sacudia levemente tentando dizer-lhe algo.

- Garoto, garoto me escute me perdoe pelo que fiz a você eu participei do seu nascimento eu entreguei o DNA do anjo caído ao Dr. J e agora mandando-o para o passado estou te enviando para o inferno, Ahh me perdoe Odin --Une revirava os olhos como que procurando por consolo. - Que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma garoto se você tiver uma e que Deus tenha piedade de mim também e me perdoe pelo que fiz.

Heero não entendia porque Une lhe pedia perdão.Sua mente girava seus olhos se cerraram e ele caiu numa escuridão profunda para só despertar nos braços de Shinigami...

Heero havia sido colocado em uma redoma de vidro no formato de uma cápsula do tamanho de seu corpo, ele estava nu protegido apenas por um tapa sexo, sua espada se encontrava ao seu lado enclausurada juntamente com o seu mestre Heero Yuy. O local onde estavam parecia ter sido preparado para um ritual uma maquina estranha que lembrava um portal dimensional estava bem no centro e voltada para a redoma de vidro em volta dela haviam 6 crianças encapuzadas de branco elas deveriam ter pelo tamanho 10 anos tinham os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos brancos (essas crianças eram mantidas em estado de coma por J por serem consideradas ameaças pois seus poderes ainda eram incontroláveis possuíam o dom de abrir portais para o passado mas só funcionavam as 6 juntas) Enquanto os olhos das crianças brilhavam um enorme portal magnético foi aberto os cientistas que participavam da operação verificaram e confirmaram que o portal realmente era para o ano de 4129 então a redoma de vidro onde Heero estava foi tragada para dentro do portal, alem dos cientistas Dr J e Lady Une também presenciavam a operação.

Enquanto J e os outros cientistas estavam ocupados com a operação um jovem de olhos tão claros como o céu com uma veste preta que lhe cobria a cabeça entrou na sala sua presença foi percebida apenas por Lady Une que lhe lançou um olhar cúmplice.

_You kept on taking your time _

_Until it was certain I couldn't survive _

_Judas remained, you turned and fled _

_Ah, You left me for dead _

_And it didn't trouble your mind _

_It did not disturb you to see me decline _

_You turned out my lights _

_You put me to bed _

_Ah, you left me for dead _

_And I say that I won't rest my head until Hell is your home _

_You'll think that you're safe, but oh no _

_You'll feel the cold of my gun hit your head _

_Ah, you left me for dead _

_And you didn't stay close to me, didn't stay by my side _

_I was choking in blood as delight filled your eyes _

_You're going to burn for each word that was said _

'_Cause you left me for, left me for, left me for dead _

_Você continuou levando seu tempo _

_Até que era certo eu não pude sobreviver _

_Judas permaneceu, você virou e fugiu _

_Ah, Você me deixou para morrer _

_E não perturbou sua mente _

_Não o perturbou me ver recusar _

_Você apagou minhas luzes _

_Você me pôs na cama _

_Ah, você me deixou para morrer _

_E eu digo que eu não descansarei minha cabeça até que o Inferno seja sua casa _

_Você pensará que está seguro, mas oh não _

_Você sentirá o frio de minha arma bater em sua cabeça _

_Ah, você me deixou para morrer _

_E você não ficou perto de mim, não ficou ao meu lado _

_Eu estava sufocando em sangue e você com delícia encheu seus olhos _

_Você vai queimar por cada palavra que foi dita _

_Pois para o que você me deixou, me deixou para, me deixou para morrer _

- Perfeito agora ele esta no passado meu plano foi perfeito. --J ria ante o aparente sucesso da missão.

Une que presenciava o acontecimento se aproximou de uma das 6 crianças e tirou de seu sobretudo um punhal e apontou para as costas da criança.

- Desculpe Dr. J mas não posso prosseguir com esse absurdo. Infelizmente você não Vera o domínio da ADM sobre a humanidade. --Une segurava a criança ameaçando mata-la.

- Une que diabos você pensa que esta fazendo? --O cientista J estava chocado com as ações da profetiza.

- Já cometi erros demais em minha vida esse não será mais um. --Une cravou a faca com profundidade nas costas da criança que parecia inerte enquanto lançou um olhar afirmativo para o jovem de olhos claros e só então sua presença foi percebida por J. que o olhou não acreditando no que via o jovem caminhou até o portal e antes de atravessa-lo olhou para o cientista.

- Um dia você vai me pagar pelo que me fez... você tirou tudo de mim... Tirou meu lar...Meu pai...Minha irmã... você vai queimar no inferno por isso. --O jovem deixou seu capuz cair revelando seu rosto marcado pelo ódio e seus longos cabelos loiros o cientista ameaçado não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam ele presumia que Milliard Peacecraft estava morto mas o que ele não sabia era que agora seu nome não era mais o mesmo agora se chamava Zechs Marquise era um justiceiro cruel e sem piedade.

A criança nos braços da Une cai no chão sangrando um sangue numa cor roxeada a profetiza aproveitou o momento para pular dentro do portal antes que ele se fechasse por completo deixando J alucinado para trás não haveria mais outro jeito de ir para onde Heero estava as crianças só trabalhavam juntas se 1 morresse as outras não tinham serventia.

- NAAAOOOOOO --O cientista estava desesperado.

Ano de 4129 em algum lugar ao norte perto da Cidade Morta (Dethscyte)

Um garoto de olhos violetas, cabelos castanhos muito cumpridos e envolvidos numa trança e de estatura mediana vagava em sua moto super sónica preta se afastava da Cidade morta de Deathscyte o tempo estava gelado e o sol ia nascendo ao longe, o jovem passara a noite inteira sem dormir fugindo de uma gang de ladrões que o estavam ameaçando com razão o garoto foi se meter na área de atuação da gang e ainda por cima roubar a própria.

- Ai parece que esses caras nunca ouviam falar que ladrão que rouba ladrão tem cem anos de perdão --- O garoto dizia enquanto acelerava a moto e deixava a gang comendo poeira. - Bem acho que esta na hora de eu fazer uma visitinha ao meu bom e velho amigo Quatre...Hummm Se eu bem me lembro a duas noites eu vi algo estranho caindo do céu bem por aqui na floresta Of The Shadows era um objeto prateado e brilhante... deveria ser uma nave... não custa nada procurar esse metal vai me render um bom dinheiro... alem do mais achado não é roubado.

O garoto mudou seu curso e adentrou na floresta procurando pelo tal objeto após meia-hora de procura ele já ia desistindo quando avistou algo brilhar entra as folhas das arvores próximo ao precipício , ele desceu da moto e foi verificar quando se aproximou notou o objeto estranho era uma redoma de vidro no formato de cápsula o jovem meio decepcionado por não encontrar uma nave se aproximou da redoma cautelosamente.

- De onde afinal veio essa coisa?

O garoto de olhos violetas aproximou-se da tampa da redoma e vendo que esta estava empoeirada e meio trincada limpou uma parte da tampa a fim de ver o que havia escondido dentro e se espantou ao ver o rosto de um garoto de cabelos castanhos desgrenhados que aparentava ter quase a mesma idade de ele.

- S-Será que ele esta morto? -- indagou. - Se ele estiver morto será uma pena pois ele é mesmo muito bonito --O garoto corou e sentiu vergonha dos seus próprios pensamentos. - Onde será que fica o botão de abrir essa coisa?

O jovem de cabelos trancados vasculhou a redoma procurando uma abertura até que achou uma válvula que provavelmente abriria a tampa foi dito e feito o garoto acionou a válvula e a cápsula se abriu.

- Ahh ele esta nu! --- O jovem corou ao constatar que somente um minúsculo tapa sexo protegia o garoto adormecido. - Ele parece que não respira... --- O garoto invadiu a redoma e tocou com uma das mãos o rosto gelado do garoto adormecido, para seu desespero sua mão foi fortemente agarrada e os olhos do adormecido se abriram revelando serem de um azul profundo, o garoto curioso ficou totalmente assustado e perplexo ao ver que o outro estava vivo e apertava fortemente o seu pulso que até doía.

- Aiai você ta me machucando solta o meu pulso. --o garoto gritava de dor.

Heero saiu da redoma de vidro pouco s importando com sua nudez mas sem nunca largar o pulso do jovem que o despertara, ele olhou a sua volta e constatou não conhecia esse lugar, essa não era sua época J tinha realmente o mandado para o passado... talvez... o idioma que o garoto falava era diferente do seu era uma das línguas humanas Heero sabia falar muito bem todas elas J havia lhe ensinado e se quisesse que o garoto o compreendesse e respondesse todas as suas perguntas teria que falar o mesmo idioma que ele.

- Que ano é este? --Heero falou no idioma de seu jovem salvador.

- Aiai me solta seu crápula. --- O garoto pediu mas Heero apenas apertou ainda mais seu pulso. - Ai ta bom eu falo estamos no ano de 4129, agora me solta .

- Baka. --- Heero soltou o garoto e começou a analisar o local, o garoto agarrou seu próprio pulso que havia sido esmagado por Heero certamente o pulso ficaria roxo por semanas.

- SEU GROSSO.Do que você me xingou? --o jovem berrou. - Você não tem vergonha não de ficar andando pelado por ai seu IMORAL! --- o garoto gesticulou apontando para a nudez de Heero.

Só então o soldado percebeu que estava nu e não soube explicar mais sentiu suas bochechas arderem certamente devia ter ruborizado ele olhou para si mesmo e só então olhou pela primeira vez diretamente para o jovem que o despertara quando seus olhos azuis cobalto fixaram nos olhos violetas profundos do garoto eram de uma cor totalmente diferente parecia a cor do céu quando o sol se punha Heero esqueceu-se completamente de sua nudez e tudo mas por uns instantes se perdeu naquela íris violeta que lhe pareciam tão familiar de repente uma voz ecoou em sua mente.

"_Eu choro quando os anjos merecem morrer"_

_But I don't want to search no more _

_There's nowhere to hide _

_So_ _why don't you come quietly, my love _

_I wanted to say, to say that you sure proved the death of me _

'_cause Now I've reached a dead end _

_And I can't go back _

_But if I'm going down then you'll come with me _

_Mas eu não quero procurar mais _

_Não há lugar para se esconder _

_Assim por que você não vem calmamente, meu amor _

_Eu quis dizer, dizer que você provocou a minha morte _

_Pois agora eu alcancei um beco sem saída _

_E eu não posso voltar _

_Mas se eu estou indo abaixo você virá comigo _

_**Continua...**_

**Cantinho da autora:** E ai o que acharam? Me desculpem pelos erros de português é que eu estou sem revisadora para a fic (pois minha miga Secret Lovely tirou uma folga e viajou) Alguem ai se habilita a me ajudar? então desde já peço desculpas pelos eventuais erros de grafia. A musica da fic é Left me for death do Rob Dougan é uma musica meio baixo-astral né mas o cap. também foi mas a partir do próximo cap. Adivinhem ...O Duo e o Hee-chan juntinhos...Finalmente eles se encontraram ... Muito obrigado a todos que postaram review e me enviaram e-mails tentarei responder a todos. E continuem mandando comentários a continuação da fic depende de vocês.

1 Crianças Shell são mutantes especiais com poderes de abrir portais para o passado. Ao todo são 6 crianças e seus poderes só funcionam se usados juntos simultaneamente se uma das crianças morrer as outras conseqüentemente irão padecer também pois seus corpos e mentes estão interligados com um só.

Beijinhos da asu-chan


	5. Os olhos da cor do pôr do sol

**Dark Angel**

"_Um homem sem razão para viver é um homem disposto a matar e morrer"_

**Capitulo 3 – Os olhos da cor do pôr-do-sol**

Notas: tudo que estiver entre aspas e em itálico exceto os flash-back expressa pensamento dos personagens.

Só então o soldado percebeu que estava nu e não soube explicar mais sentiu suas bochechas arderem certamente devia ter ruborizado ele olhou para si mesmo e só então olhou pela primeira vez diretamente para o jovem que o despertara quando seus olhos azuis cobalto fixaram nos olhos violetas profundos do garoto eram de uma cor totalmente diferente parecia a cor do céu quando o sol se punha Heero esqueceu-se completamente de sua nudez e tudo mas por uns instantes se perdeu naquela íris violeta que lhe pareciam tão familiar de repente uma voz ecoou em sua mente.

"_Eu choro quando os anjos merecem morrer"_

Heero ficou paralisado um bom tempo apenas contemplando a íris violeta até desviar o olhar ele se sentiu zonzo ao quebrar o contato tentava se lembrar de quando ouvira essa frase pela primeira vez...Sua mente estava uma bagunça, no conseguia se lembrar de alguns fatos de seu passado alguns fleches de seu treinamento viam simultaneamente a sua memória a palavras de J. a missão que ele recebera a luta com alguns soldados os castigos que recebia sempre mas sua memória estava incompleta faltava alguns fatos essenciais não se lembrava das palavras da profetisa e não conseguia se lembrar quando ouvira essa frase...

Inicio do Flash-Back Heero era apenas uma criança de 12 anos essa era a primeira vez que se atrevera a entrar em uma igreja. A igreja estava em ruínas devido a um ataque da ADM (Aliança do Domínio Mutante) a uma cidadezinha humana fora da Cúpula de Sandrock. O altar da igreja ainda estava de pé nele havia velas acesas uma imagem de Jesus Cristo crucificado desenhos de anjos no vidro das janelas e um local para se ajoelhar e rezar ainda havia alguns bancos o pequeno soldado ficou impressionado com a paz do lugar era como se ele pudesse ouvir os anjos cantar. Heero trajava o uniforme de soldado ele havia participado da destruição da cidade mas não conhecia o motivo pelo qual não quis destruir a igreja quando lhe foi ordenado, ele se aproximou do altar e se ajoelhou analisou todo o lugar e tentou imaginar como era elevar seus olhos ao céu e realmente acreditar que a ajuda divina viria. Enquanto ele estava ajoelhado o comandante de seu pelotão o viu no altar e chamou sua atenção. 

- 01? O que você pensa que esta fazendo? Eu o mandei destruir este lugar e as casas ao lado, obedeça. –o Comandante gritou e depois saiu arrastando alguns humanos que trabalhariam como escravos.

_O pequeno soldado tinha sido desperto de seus pensamentos pela voz do Comandante então se levantou para deixar a igreja se virou de costas para o altar e se forçou a andar quando uma voz lhe chamou a atenção ele se virou instintivamente tentando descobrir de onde vinha a voz que balbuciava palavras incompreensíveis mas não encontrou o dono da voz ela parecia vir de todo os lugares parecia sair das paredes, dos bancos, da imagem...De repente os olhos de Heero o traiu e ele viu a figura de uma pessoa aparecer no local de orações, esfregou os olhos tentando se livrar da visão mas foi inútil era uma pessoa de longos cabelos trançados e dourados._

_-Eu choro quando os anjos merecem morrer... –o jovem no altar balbuciou. _

_Uma grande explosão desviou a atenção do pequeno soldado para fora da igreja e quando ele voltou os olhos para o altar ele estava vazio não havia mas a imagem do jovem orando. Heero balançou a cabeça tentando afastar todas as duvidas que levantara sobre seu estado mental, deixou a igreja somente para depois destruí-la com seu poder._

**Fim do Flash-Back**

Duo estava incrivelmente maravilhado com o olhar do jovem a sua frente que se lhe perguntassem seu próprio nome provavelmente ele não saberia responder tamanha era sua distração. A distração só foi quebrada quando o outro desviou seus olhos azuis cobalto então Duo pode se lembrar do que iria fazer. Levantou-se foi até sua mochila e pegou algumas roupas e estendeu para o estranho.

- Toma. –Duo entregou-lhe as roupas. – Você não pode ficar andando nu por ai... –o garoto desviou os olhos para o lado para não olhar para onde não devia. – Eu acho que essas roupas devem te servir... –Heero pegou as roupas e continuou olhando para Duo. – Anda veste logo, se você ta com vergonha tudo bem eu viro para o outro lado e não olho... –Duo se virou e cruzou os braços. – Se bem que não tem nada ai que eu já não tenha visto... –ele murmurou.

Heero olhou para as roupas em sua mão depois para o garoto de costas então decidiu se vestir. Duo ao perceber que o outro se vestia foi para onde estacionou sua moto.

- De que mundo será que esse cara veio? -ele reclamava. – Será que ele é calado assim ou só não foi com a minha linda carinha? Até agora só me deu patadas...

Devido a sua audição apurada Heero ouviu tudo que Duo disse enquanto tentava adivinhar como se usava a tal roupa que o baka lhe deu até que acertou eram uma calca preta colada botas também pretas e uma túnica verde ele estava distraído vestindo a roupa quando seu sexto sentido o alertou que algum perigo se aproximava. Duo veio correndo com um binóculo nas mãos passou por Heero e subiu em uma arvore tentando localizar de onde vinha o barulho.

- Essa não...Aqueles caras não desistem mesmo... Até quando eles vão ficar me seguindo? -Duo disse enquanto observava pelo binóculo algo se movimentar levantando poeira no deserto ele não podia ver o que era devido a poeira mas sabia muito bem que era a gang que estava em sua cola o procurando. Duo desceu da arvore começou a catar suas coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e colocar em sua mochila. – Olha se eu fosse você não ficava aqui não os caras que estão vindo ai são barra pesada... –Duo fitou Heero.

- Porque eles estão atrás de você?

- Quem disse que eles estão atrás de mim? -Duo tentou esconder seu nervosismo.

"_Eu não vou ficar falando_ _para um_ _estranho que eu roubei aqueles caras nem pensar..."_

Duo terminou de catar suas coisas e foi até sua moto Heero foi até a redoma de vidro onde estava hibernando pegou sua espada e seu bastão de gundanium, que era um objeto pequeno mas quando ativado saia um raio de laser extremamente cortante verde por ambas das pontas e uma espécie de localizador, eram os únicos objetos que viajavam com ele e seguiu o garoto de tranças. Quando Duo foi montar em sua moto sentiu algo o levantando do chão olhou para trás e viu Heero o segurando pela cintura e o colocando para trás.

- Hey! O que você pensa que esta fazendo? -Duo estava furioso.

- Eu dirijo. Anda sobe na moto e se segura_... – "Algo me diz que vou me arrepender disso..."_

Duo não protestou apenas subiu na moto e se agarrou a cintura de Heero enquanto este acelerava a moto e deixava a floresta quando encontrou o deserto ele foi de encontro a gang.

- Você ta indo para o lado errado... Ai é onde estão os caras maus... é pra lá que devemos ir –Duo gesticulava apontando para o lado contrario.

- Cala-boca!! Quem disse que eu penso em fugir ?

"_Covarde_..."

A gang composta de 11 pessoas todas em suas respectivas motos se aproximavam cada vez mas deles e já desapontavam um sorriso no rosto ao verem que Duo não fugia ao contrario ia de encontro a eles. O líder da gang ordenou que ficassem em posição de ataque fechando o caminho para a passagem dos dois estavam muito perto mas nem Heero nem a gang diminuía a velocidade.

- SEU MALUCO VOCÊ TA QUERENDO ME MATAR!! –Duo estava desesperado pois as motos estavam prestes a colidir. Mas para a surpresa dele e dos integrantes da gang Heero fez uma manobra quase inacreditável e passou por entre as motos parando atrás deles.

- Hey garoto devolva o que nos roubou agora . –o líder da gang desceu de sua moto, ele era um homem alto cabelos longos e enrolados uma vasta barba e tatuagens por todo corpo. –Ah! Vejo que você trouxe um amigo com você vai ser melhor para nos divertirmos.

Duo estava apavorado ele tremia agarrado a cintura de Heero que percebeu o quanto o garoto tremia, Heero desceu da moto forçando Duo a soltar-lo este também saltou da moto e parou de tremer mas se posicionou atrás do jovem desconhecido por via das duvidas.

- Se não quer nos entregar por bem será por mal garoto.

"_Droga! Eu tinha que_ _confiar nesse maluco que saiu de uma coisa de vidro... Agora eu to completamente enrolado."_

- Você roubou aquilo de mim primeiro Manson !

- Então será do jeito mais difícil hein!

Os integrantes da Gang cercaram Duo e Heero em um circulo e dois dos homens avançaram sobre eles Duo fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar dos golpes de luta que aprendeu na rua enquanto Heero desembainhava seu bastão prateado que era um objeto peuqena e aparentemente inofensivo era feito de gundanium um metal extremamente resistente ativou os lasers e enfrentou um dos homens que os atacavam com muita facilidade o derrotou enquanto Duo ainda travava uma batalha com o outro homem Heero vendo que ele não venceria aquela batalha tão cedo derrotou o homem em apenas alguns segundos com um único golpe. Manson o líder da gang ficou furioso ao ver seus dois homens mortos e mandou que seus homens atacassem Heero com toda forca enquanto ele cuidaria de Duo que estava com uma mochila nas costas onde provavelmente deveria estar o objeto roubado. Duo pressentindo que o líder o atacaria correu com tudo que podia para longe, Heero lutava com facilidade se livrando dos que o atacavam viu de relance quando o garoto trançado fugiu sendo seguido por Manson e um desespero que não sabia explicar de onde vinha o invadiu ao se dar conta de que o garoto provavelmente não conseguiria se livrar do homem Heero mais que depressa matou os outros antes que Duo se afastasse muito e ele não pudesse alcança-lo a tempo. Quando terminou correu atrás do baka e o encontrou tentando lutar contra Manson mas estava claro que Duo perderia essa batalha.

- Anda garoto me entregue logo... Não resista ou sua morte será apenas mais dolorosa... Não adianta gritar por socorro o seu amiguinho não vira salva-lo a essa altura ele já deve estar morto. –Manson ria enquanto Duo estava caído no chão e ele com uma mão acariciava o rosto do garoto e com a outra pegava na bunda dele tentando tirar uma casquinha de Duo.

- Falava de mim? -Heero apareceu e se sentiu irado ao ver o homem tocar em Duo.

"_Esse_ _covarde... Quem ele pensa que é para toca-lo assim?"_

- O quê?? Mas como é possível você ainda estar vivos se eu mandei... – Manson rapidamente soltou Duo.

- Fala daqueles fracos que você ordenou que me atacassem...

Heero rapidamente agarrou o pescoço de Manson o elevando do chão e o afastando de Duo.

- Ei me solte podemos chegar a um acordo sem violência... Você me solta e eu prometo nunca mais persegui-los.. –O homem tentava desesperadamente sair vivo do lugar mas Heero era impassível ao seu pedido de misericórdia e o soldado não conhecia piedade ele apenas com sua mão livre atacou o coração de Manson atravessando seu corpo com a mão e jogando seu corpo sem vida para longe.

- Covarde... –Heero rosnou.

Duo mantinha os olhos arregalados chocado pela facilidade com a qual Heero havia matado Manson, o soldado olhou para o rosto de Duo que expressavam puro medo e se odiou por ter-lo assustado e então desviou o olhar e para sua surpresa seu corpo veio ao chão quando sentiu que Duo pulou sobre ele o abraçando muito forte.

- Você é meu herói sabia? Como você fez aquilo, foi tão incrível... –Heero estava completamente abismado com a reação de Duo que neste momento se encontrava em cima dele. – Eu nunca teria conseguido derrotar aqueles caras sozinho...

- Você não esta assustado com que eu fiz? -Heero ficou surpreso por Duo estar em cima dele ninguém jamais havia tido coragem de se aproximar tanto dele quem diria toca-lo dessa forma.

- Assustado? Não, eu confesso que fiquei meio chocado mas ai eu pensei que poderia ser eu no lugar dele então fiquei feliz por você ter me salvado... –Duo estava tão empolgado que nem percebera que estava em cima de Heero até este soltar um gemido. – Me desculpe eu nem percebi que tinha pulado em cima de você, normalmente eu não costumo pular em cima dos outros ainda mais de um homem mas... –Duo se levantou limpando suas roupas e Heero fez o mesmo.

"_Mas afinal porque eu salvei_ _esse baka, eu devia ter-lo matado pois ele é muito_ _fraco..."_

- Eu me chamo Duo Maxwell, qual o seu nome? –Duo ofereceu uma mão em cumprimento mas esta foi recusada por Heero.

- Heero Yuy...

- Heero... nome legal! - o garoto trançado recolheu sua mão - Para onde você esta indo? Eu estou indo para Sandrock mas antes tenho que passar em um monte de lugar... –Duo dizia enquanto seguia Heero até a sua moto. – Nossa você é muito forte sabia... eu não...

- Cala-boca garoto senão eu mato você.

- Ai ta bom eu calo mas não precisa ser tão rude, sabe qual é o seu problema falta de amigos é isso você é muito estressado... Devia fazer terapia sabia... Você é muito nervosinho... devia fazer como eu deixar a vida te levar entende?

- Para de falar! Será que você não entende quando te mandam calar a boca não? –Heero desembainhou sua espada e ameaçou Duo com ela enquanto lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

Duo olhou para a espada e se assustou um pouco mais com o olhar do jovem do que com a espada mas logo retomou sua expressão normal e bocejou um pouco.

- Ai essa luta me deu sono... Acho que vou dormir antes de colocar o pé na estrada.Passei a noite toda fugindo daquela gang...Você devia dormir também Heero pois sua cara não ta boa não.

"_Ai como esse garoto fala!! E como ele pode pensar em dormir uma hora dessas"_

Duo se encaminhou até a floresta tirou de sua mochila algo que o soldado não conseguiu distinguir e colocou no pescoço, seus passos eram meio incertos e ele ia cambaleando um pouco Heero só o observava de longe imaginando como aquele Baka conseguia falar tanto em tão pouco tempo e como ele ainda não tinha matado ele enquanto se perdia em teorias viu Duo cambalear pela ultima vez antes de cair no chão desmaiado o soldado não pensou em mas nada correu até Duo se abaixou e virou o corpo dele de barriga já que este tinha caído de bruços o soldado sentiu cheiro de sangue examinou o americano e tirou o sobretudo dele verificando que este estava ferido no ombro e na lateral do tórax Heero levou dois dedos no ferimento seus dedos se molharam com o sangue e ele levou os dedos as narinas confirmando sua suspeita o sangue já estava seco e velho o garoto estava ferido já a algum tempo. O ferimento do ombro certamente havia sido feito por um objeto cortante talvez uma espada e o do tórax alem de um corte tinha hematomas deveria ter sido provocado por uma surra e um ferimento causado por algum mutante com poder elétrico.

"_Como esse garoto tão frágil conseguiu suportar esse ferimento tão grave por tanto tempo? Que idiotice ele poderia ter morrido por causa disso..."-Heero colocou uma mão na testa de Duo. "Ele esta ardendo em febre... Humanos são tão vulneráveis"_

Heero pegou o garoto desacordado nos braços e o levou para a sombra de uma arvore o tirando do calor escaldante que fazia na região Arida daquele lugar. Era estranho como o clima podia variar tão drasticamente de uma região para outra na floresta em que havia sido encontrado por Duo fazia muito frio e no deserto muito calor.

"_Tenho que fazer alguma coisa ou ele morrera com essa febre"_

O soldado foi até a moto de Duo verificar o que ele trazia nas malas e achou alguns calmantes e substancias alucinógenas em outra mala encontrou um quite de primeiros socorros rapidamente o pegou e levou até onde o garoto estava não teria como trata-lo com ele usando tantas roupas tirou as duas camisas que Duo trajava e notou que em seu corpo havia algumas cicatrizes, ao vê-las sentiu pena do garoto, Heero entendia de medicina humana passou um anti-séptico nos ferimentos isso devia doer muito teve sorte pelo garoto estar desmaiado e não poder reclamar da dor causada depois se lembrou que algumas ervas medicinais curativas crescia naquele tipo de vegetação escaneou com sua visão apurada o lugar a procura das tais ervas e para sua sorte as encontrou facilmente pegou alguns ramos e o cantil de alga as lavou deu uma olhada para o garoto desmaiado para ter certeza que ele dormia e com seu poder de fogo ascendeu na palma de sua mão cozinhou a erva fazendo-a virar pasta depois com cuidado passou a massa pastosa nos ferimentos do ombro e da lateral do tórax depois os enfaixou enquanto terminava de enfaixa-los notou que Duo usava em seu pescoço um crucifixo prateado com pedras preciosas como detalhes Heero sentiu repugnância ao ver a jóia.

"_Pronto, agora é só esperar ele acordar..."_

Heero molhou uma das camisas de Duo com o pouco de água que ainda restava no cantil e colocou sobre a testa do garoto trançado, depois se levantou para procurar por água não que ele precisasse beber mas o garoto ferido era humano e sentiria sede ao acordar da febre o soldado levou os dois cantis e se afastou do garoto.Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada encontrou uma nascente encheu os dois cantis e voltou. No caminho de volta só então se deu conta do que havia feito ele tinha salvado a vida de um humano e ainda por cima estava cuidando dele isso era inaceitável pois sua missão e objetivo pessoal era matar todos os humanos.

"_Mas o que eu estou fazendo afinal? Ajudando esse garoto humano eu deveria mata-lo há alguma coisa nos olhos dele que... Parte de mim me diz que eu deveria mata-lo mas eu acho que eu não conseguiria... Mas o que esta acontecendo comigo... eu estou sendo fraco... estou salvando um humano" _

Heero encontrou o garoto ainda desmaiado desembainhou sua espada se ajoelhou ao lado de Duo e apontou a espada para o pescoço indefeso do jovem tentou apertar a espada mas não conseguiu afunda-la suas mãos tremiam e ele voltou a espada para a bainha.

-MAS O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO COMIGO... -Heero gritou assustando alguns pássaros.

Heero deve ímpetos de se esganar apertou seus punhos em raiva mas depois se acalmou foi até a moto e a estacionou próximo a arvore onde o outro garoto dormia o soldado se aproximou dele e o admirou por uns minutos então se sentou ao seu lado acariciando a face esquerda do rosto de Duo.

"_Como ele pode confiar tanto assim em mim que sou um estranho... E ele nem sabe que eu vim mata-lo... Ele e a todos os humanos..."_

-Omae Korosu...

Em algum lugar longe da floresta ao norte da Gran-China

- Finalmente você veio Lady Une eu estive esperando tantos anos por você... Espero profetisa que você tenha cumprido o que me prometeu... Você o trouxe pra mim? -uma garota de olhos azuis claros e cabelos loiros estava sentada na beira de um poço no meio de um belo jardim florido.

- Sim, eu trouxe. - a profetiza reverenciou a garota se curvando depois a fitou. - Ele esta nessa era só que eu o perdi na viajem de volta no tempo.

- Então ele esta aqui... Depois de tanto tempo finalmente vou tê-lo... Isso é o de menos Une... mandarei meu servos procura-lo.

- Só mais uma coisa... Você deve acha-lo antes que Shinigami o encontre senão tudo estará perdido Relena.

- Não se preocupe eu o encontrarei -a garota sorriu maquiavelicamente.

Muito longe dali na Floresta.

Duo abriu os olhos lentamente até focalizar Heero sentado ao seu lado de olhos fechados, Duo notou que estava sem camisa passou a mão por seus ferimentos e notou que estes haviam sido enfaixados

"_H...Heero cuidou de mim? Ele esteve ao meu lado todo esse tempo_..."

Heero percebeu que Duo havia acordado pela agitação que este causava, ele rapidamente se recompões se levantando e recobrando a postura fria de antes.

- Heero? Obrigado por ter cuidado de mim -Duo o fitou.

- Há quanto tempo você esta ferido?

- Há dois dias, Manson me feriu quando tentei recuperar isto. -Duo apontou para o crucifixo em seu pescoço.

- Baka! Você poderia estar morto agora você é humano e seu corpo é frágil... Porque arriscar a vida por tão pouco -Heero demonstrava frieza em sua face.

- Isso é tudo que eu tenho... é toda a lembrança de minha infância. -Duo agarrou o crucifixo entre a mão.

-...

- De onde você veio?

- ...

- Tudo bem se você não quer falar... Eu sou americano, nasci na Cidade Morta em DeathScyte Hell... Eu tenho que ir para Sandrock agora... E você para onde vai?

"Na Cidade Morta?? Hell??" Heero arregalou os olhos de repente flash-back de suas memórias perdidas voltaram.

_---A mulher olhava para o garoto incrédula, ela tentou toca-lo mas ele a repeliu._

_- Diga-me o que você quer? ---a vos de Heero soou fria e mortal._

_- Escute, quando você completar 18 anos a partir dessa idade você poderá assumir a forma de um anjo a qualquer momento será o estagio final de sua aparência angelical eu não sei exatamente quando isso ocorrera mas... ---ela vacilou e enfim continuou. - Você não deveria existir nesse mundo, eles viram atrás de você é seu destino ser perseguido quando você retornar ao passado tenha cuidado com o Shinigami, um ser de olhos violetas como o céu em fim de tarde, Ele nasceu no Inferno em uma Cidade Morta... você é um soldado perfeito uma maquina de guerra uma arma de destruição derradeira que ninguém pode controlar a não ser ele, o Shinigami ira controla-lo e usa-lo para seus interesses pessoais, se quiser continuar com sua mente livre liberte-se dele, mate-o e aprisione sua alma no crucifixo que ele carrega no peito assim ele não poderá renascer! ---a mulher gesticulava parecendo uma louca de tanta euforia em suas palavras._

_- Não entendo do que você fala e não me interessa entender, não acredito nessas coisas de destinos inevitáveis e profecias ---o garoto parecia inexpressivo diante das revelações._

_- Sabia que você não acreditaria mas guarde minhas palavras, você é um erro neste mundo e todos os erros devem ser corrigidos se não apagados. Eles não permitiram que você respire por muito tempo. Você sangrara apenas pelo shinigami e ele vencera até mesmo a morte._

Heero se ajoelhou tentando tapar seus ouvidos para não ouvir a voz da mulher que ecoava em sua mente.

**Inicio do Flash-back**

_Heero estava em seu quarto totalmente sem conforto ou mordomia somente uma cama no canto e uma mesinha com uma jarra de água e um laptop sobre ela. O garoto de mais ou menos 12 anos estava deitado dormindo em sua cama sendo iluminado pela luz da lua que entrava pelas grades que compunham a janela o rosto do pequeno Heero estava soado pois ele estava tendo um sonho. Neste sonho ele entrava em uma igreja escura iluminada apenas pela luz de velas no altar que também iluminavam a imagem de Jesus Cristo crucificado. O garotinho se ajoelhou no altar e juntou as mãos em reverencia ._

_- Pai...em tuas mãos... entrego meu espírito ... Em tuas mãos... Porque me abandonastes?_

_De repente uma risada suave tirou o garoto de sua oração e este se voltou para a porta da igreja onde viu um garoto de estatura mediana, longos cabelos dourados e trançados, seus olhos eram violetas da cor do pôr-do-sol e os olhos eram a única parte da face do jovem que Heero conseguia ver ele trajava roupas pretas e de suas costas saiam longas asas negras. O jovem de tranças abraçou o próprio corpo e uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos._

_- Eu, choro, quando, os anjos merecem morrer... -o garoto sussurrou._

_O pequeno Heero se levantou e tentou alcançar a imagem do garoto mas esta se dissolveu no ar por mas que Heero corresse e tentasse alcança-lo não conseguia ele só podia ver a imagem da lagrima caindo dos olhos do jovem de olhos violetas repetidas vezes._

_- Porque?? Porque?? -Heero gritava enquanto corria._

_...Confie em meu suicídio..._

Fim do Flash-Back

Heero estava alucinado ante a lembrança ele abraçava o próprio corpo agachado Duo ficou preocupado com a ação do outro e tentou se levantar para alcança-lo seu ferimento ardia por causa do movimento mas Duo continuou mesmo sentindo a forte dor se aproximou de Heero e ao toca-lo o soldado se virou o olhando friamente.

Heero olhou para Duo e ao longe pode ver o sol se pondo e o céu tomando uma cor violeta olhou para os olhos do garoto trançado seus olhos eram violetas da cor do céu.

- ...Shinigami... -Heero sussurrou.

"Não… Eu terei que mata-lo…. Ele... Ele é o Shinigami..."

-NÃAOOOOOOOO!

**Continua...**

Cantinho da Autora: review...review...e mais review... estou esperando ansiosa por comentários. O que acharam do encontro dos dois?

Desculpe pelos erros de grafia é que eu estou sem beta. Alguém ai se habilita? . Me enviem e-mails. Obrigada por lerem.

Se esta fic não tiver review vou parar por aqui pois axo que ela naum ta agradando!!! u.u

Kisses

By

Asu-chan.


	6. Capitulo 04

**Dark Angel**

Fic Yaoi

"Um homem sem razão para viver é um homem disposto a matar e morrer"

**Capitulo 04:**

_Heero estava alucinado ante a lembrança ele abraçava o próprio corpo agachado Duo ficou preocupado com a ação do outro e tentou se levantar para alcança-lo seu ferimento ardia por causa do movimento mas Duo continuou mesmo sentindo a forte dor se aproximou de Heero e ao toca-lo o soldado se virou o olhando friamente._

_Heero olhou para Duo e ao longe pode ver o sol se pondo e o céu tomando uma cor violeta olhou para os olhos do garoto trançado seus olhos eram violetas da cor do céu._

_- ...Shinigami... -Heero sussurrou._

"_Não… Eu terei que mata-lo…. Ele... Ele é o Shinigami..."_

_-NÃAOOOOOOOO!_

Duo não sabia o que fazer ver Heero reagir daquele jeito o estava assustando o garoto abraçou o soldado tentando conforta-lo mas foi brutalmente repelido.

- Não me toque. –Heero gritou.

- Mas afinal, o que aconteceu com você?

A mente de Heero trabalhava em alta velocidade um turbilhão de lembranças inundaram sua mente via todas as vezes

Em que ouvira esse nome ser pronunciado. "Shingami... Shinigami... Shinigami"

_...você é um soldado perfeito uma maquina de guerra uma arma de destruição derradeira que ninguém pode controlar a não ser ele, o Shinigami ira controla-lo e usa-lo para seus interesses pessoais, se quiser continuar com sua mente livre liberte-se dele, mate-o ..._

De repente sentiu a terra tremer como se acontecesse um terremoto olhou para Duo e este olhava com espanto para a linha do horizonte onde o sol acabava de desaparecer.

- O quê? O que é isso? –perguntou com uma voz contida.

- Ah não! Eu me esqueci completamente já é noite... rápido temos que correr. –Duo puxou a mão de Heero e o fez correr para acompanha-lo.

- O que esta acontecendo?

- Não temos tempo para respostas temos que correr pois se nos pegarem aqui estaremos mortos com certeza! –Duo tentou correr em direção a moto mas o dor em seu ferimento foi maior e ele não agüentou e largou a mão de Heero caindo no chão se encolhendo em uma posição fetal e gemendo de dor.

- Duo? –Heero se abaixou para segurar o garoto. //Mas afinal porque eu me preocupo tanto com esse pirralho//

Duo olhou para Heero tentando dizer algo mas de sua boca só saiam gemido de dor. Heero pegou o garoto no colo e o levou para perto da moto o depositou cuidadosamente no chão voltou para pegar o resto dos objetos que ficaram próximos a arvore. Os tremores ficavam cada vez mais freqüentes e ao longe o soldado podia ver uma nuvem de poeira se formar. "Mas que diabos é aquilo afinal?" Ele terminou de juntar os objetos na mochila do americano e rapidamente se juntou a este.

- Rápido Heero temos que sair do caminho deles...

- Do caminho de quem? –Heero estava impaciente.

- Do exercito de mutantes que se aproxima, quase toda noite eles passam por aqui consideram esse território como deles e o humano que for pego vagando por aqui terá a pior morte que poderia imaginar... Eles são rápidos e ágeis, não há tempo para fugir temos que achar um esconderijo.

- Eu não fugirei como um covarde... Ficarei e lutarei.

- Não Heero, eu não vou deixar que por um capricho você morra, eu vou fugir e vou leva-lo comigo. –Apesar da voz rouca e da fala pausada Duo foi firme em sua decisão.

- Se você se mover vai abrir seu ferimento.

- Eu não me importo contando que isso possa te manter vivo eu o farei. – Duo tentou se levantar mas foi impedido por dois braços fortes que o seguraram.

"_Mas... o que esse garoto esta_ _tentando fazer? ... se matar?"_

- Esta bem nos fugiremos, consegue se segurar em mim?

Duo fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e Heero montou na moto depois levantando o americano e o colocando atrás de si. Duo agarrou seu crucifixo entre as mãos "Que Deus nos proteja!". Heero ligou a moto super-sônica deu a partida e acelerou alcançando uma alta velocidade em poucos segundos , o exercito mutante estava muito próximo e Heero teria que correr se quisesse se esconder, correram muitos quilômetros em pouco tempo e quase caíram em um precipício mas o japonês foi mais ágil e conseguiu para antes de cair Duo vacilou um pouco mas não caiu.

- O que faremos agora? – Duo perguntou.

- Vamos dar a volta.

- Não dá! Não temos tempo. –Duo ficou perplexo com a proposta do outro.

- Fique quieto e não abra a boca. –Heero ordenou.

Heero circundou o precipício tentando achar um lugar mas apropriado para passar mas não encontrou e teve que dar a volta indo em direção ao exercito mutante mas antes que pudesse se aproximar demais para ser visto mudou seu custo drasticamente .

- Mas pra onde você ta indo seu maluco?

- Cala-boca! – Duo se entristeceu com a resposta mas Heero estava irritado demais. //Segundo meus estudos sobre esse lugar e se minha memória estivar correta deve haver uma galeria de cavernas por aqui... //

Depois de andar alguns quilômetros Heero finalmente encontrou a galeria de cavernas entrou na galeria fazendo algumas manobras para se desviar dos obstáculos já que o caminho era bem estreito por fim encontrou uma caverna que julgou ser segura estacionou a moto e pegou Duo no colo o depositando cuidadosamente sobre um pano já estendido por ele no chão.

- Heero... eu...

- Psiu! Fica calado, senão eles iram te ouvir estão muito próximos.

Duo olhou em volta do lugar, ele não gostava de lugares escuros gostava menos ainda dessa galeria de cavernas pois elas lhe traziam péssimas memórias de sua infância o japonês porem não percebeu o pânico que invadiu os olhos do garoto. Vozes passos podia ser ouvidos acima da caverna, parte do exercito se encontrava sobre ela agora, ambos dos dois Duo e Heero prenderam a respiração para que sua presenças não fossem notadas a tensão pairava no ar. Até que os passos e as vozes foram se tornando distantes cada vez mais até desaparecer e o perigo eminente desaparecer

Heero soltou um suspiro de alivio e só então percebeu que durante o fato passado o americano segurou fortemente sua mão direita entre as deles e ainda não tinha largado-as.

Longe dali no Reino de Sandrock

No castelo Real.

Toc toc.

- Pode entar!

- Com licença mestre. –Um homem que trajava roupas que lembravam roupas árabes entrou no luxuoso recinto do castelo.

- E então Rashid você o encontrou? – Um jovem loiro de olhos azuis claros se levantou de sua enorme cama e olhou apreensivo para o homem a sua frente esperando por uma resposta positiva.

- Me desculpe mestre mas... O senhor sabia que seria difícil encontra-lo. Maxwell é um andarilho não tem residência fixa em lugar algum. – O homem respondeu notando o desapontamento nos olhos do loiro que aparentava ser jovem demais para ser chamado de senhor.

- É... eu sabia mas é que no fundo eu tinha a esperança que você o traria até mim. Mas você não tem nem uma pista do paradeiro dele? –o jovem insistiu.

- Não senhor... Talvez... Há uma suspeita de que ele esteja no deserto ao norte de DeathScyte.

- Então eu irei para lá... Tenho que encontra-lo de qualquer maneira pois tenho um mau pressentimento sobre Duo...

ele é meu amigo, salvou minha vida uma vez, tenho a obrigacao de ajuda-lo

- Mas mestre Quatre o senhor não pode fazer isso... Você é o príncipe de Sandrock tem obrigações a cumprir... Alem do mais logo assumira o trono do rei... O conselho jamais permitira que...

- Eu sei Rashid que tenho obrigações... Sei também que o conselho não me deixaria fazer algo por vontade própria mas... Você tem que me ajudar, por favor Rashid...

- Mestre eu...

toc toc.

As batidas na porta mudaram o rumo da conversa.

- Pode entrar! –o loiro consentiu.

- Com licença. –um jovem alto de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos com uma enorme franja caindo sobre os olhos abriu a porta apreensivo, ele trajava roupas de soldado indicando que era líder de alguma infantaria do exercido de Sandrock. – Perdoe minha intromissão alteza... – ele se virou para Quatre e se curvou em reverencia, o coração do loiro parou literalmente, seus olhos se arregalaram, suas bochechas coraram e agora seu coração batia descompassado e suas mãos tremiam levemente qualquer um que o olhasse com calma perceberia seu estado, perceberia que a presença do jovem oficial do exercito o incomodava profundamente. – Senhor Rashid o conselho solicita sua presença imediata na sala de Segurança.

- Pois não... Obrigado Trowa irei imediatamente. – Rashid o respondeu e se voltou para Quatre. – Mestre se me permite...

- C...Claro Rashid pode ir... –o loiro demorou um tempo para formular uma frase e responder Rashid já que sua atenção estava concentrada em disfarçar seu estado ante o jovem oficial.

- Depois retomamos o assunto jovem mestre.

Rashid passou por Trowa que estava parado perto da porta e deixou o quarto. Trowa ainda permaneceu no quarto em silencio por alguns instantes enquanto Quatre estava de cabeça baixa vermelho como um pimentão sentindo o olhar do oficial sobre si.

- Perdoe-me novamente pelo inconveniente alteza... Com sua licença.

Trowa se retirou do recinto fechando a porta atrás de si, soltou um suspiro de resignação.

"_Mas o que eu estou pensando... Ele é um príncipe_..."

Dentro do quarto Quatre não conseguia se conter sua vontade era de correr atrás do soldado mas não tinha coragem e mesmo se o fizesse sabia que seria repelido pois Trowa era um simples tenente de infantaria de seu reino e ele era a alteza... o conselho jamais permitiria uma aproximação. Alem do mais não sabia se Trowa já tinha uma pessoa em seu coração. Se perdeu em lembranças de quando algo em seu coração despertou pelo tenente.

**Flash-Back**

Quatre acompanhado por Rashid tinha ido visitar uma cidade vizinha ao Reino de Sandrock e uma propriedade da família real Winner para que o jovem príncipe se recuperasse de uma doença. Para escoltar o príncipe até seu destino a infantaria armada verde tinha sido convocada o trajeto de ida para o local ocorreu tudo bem Quatre permaneceu no campo por um mês e em seu retorno devido a constante ameaça de ataques terroristas mutante a forca armada Vermelha que tinha como capitão Trowa Barton foi convocada para escoltar o regresso do príncipe a forca armada Vermelha era tida como o melhor pelotão em combate já formado somente por humanos e parte dessa vasta fama se devia ao seu comandante Trowa. Por causa de alguns problemas mecânicos apresentaram na nave real Quatre e Rashid tiveram que voltar na nave do Capitão.

- Me perdoem mas não podemos esperar o concerto da nave real ou que mandem outra nave. Vocês terão que regressar em minha nave Heavy Arms que eu acredito não ser nada confortável para vossa alteza. –Trowa se aproximou dos dois e comunicou.

- Esta claro que não podemos esperar... Há boatos de que um grupo de mutantes esta sondando o lugar Senhor... –Rashid se voltou para Trowa não sabendo como chamá-lo.

- Ah me desculpe... Eu sou Trowa Barton capitão da forca Armada Vermelha. –Trowa apertou a mão de Rashid em cumprimento e se curvou em reverencia a Quatre.

- Ah! Então você é o lendário Trowa Barton... vejo que estamos em boas mãos... Eu sou Rashid o guardião do príncipe. –Rashid cumprimentou o jovem enquanto Quatre só observava.

- Eu faço o que posso senhor... Então vamos para minha nave Heavy Arms? Creio que a alteza ira estranhar a instalação pois não há conforto algum.

- Eu não me importo com o luxo Capitão. –Quatre respondeu e corou ao ser encarado por Trowa e abaixou a cabeça.

Quatre e Rashid se instalaram na nave do capitão que era cercada por mais outras 19 naves afim de protegerem a carga preciosa que transportavam, a viagem duraria 3 dias. O primeiro dia ocorreu tudo normal Quatre ficava apenas de longe observando a conversa dos soldados e principalmente do capitão gostaria muito de participar delas mas todos os tratavam como se ele fosse algo superior inalcançável, sempre o chamavam por alteza, majestade, mestre o loiro estava se sentindo um peixe fora d'água o único que o tratava com menos ostentação era Rashid. Logo no primeiro dia de viagem o passa-tempo predileto do loiro foi observar e... admirar o capitão. Ao final do segundo dia a frota de naves foram violentamente atacadas e elas retalharam o ataque fazendo o possível para proteger o príncipe, depois de algumas horas 13 naves foram abatidas excluindo a do capital que resistiu um pouco mais antes de entrar em seu estado critico e também cair. Os mutantes que atacaram a frota estavam atrás do jovem príncipe do Reino de Sandrock a maior potencia humana existente. Trowa já previa essa tragédia anunciada, quando a nave caiu ele teve uma idéia. Pegou um uniforme de soldado a menor que tinha.

- Por favor Alteza... Use esse uniforme para se disfarçar, vestido de soldado será mais fácil protege-lo. –Trowa entregou as roupas a Quatre e este se afastou um pouco do grupo de 14 pessoas incluindo Rashid e o Capitão para se trocar. –Só não se afaste demais, pode ser perigoso. –Quatre sentiu vergonha ao perceber que teria que se despir perto do capitão mas não tinha outro jeito se se afastasse poderia ser pego pelos mutantes.

- Pronto Capitão. Me troquei como sugeriu.

- Escute homens Seguiremos a pé até a cidade mais próxima, lhes peco que façam o possível para proteger o príncipe –Trowa ordenou e todos seguiram a pé cortando caminho por uma floresta.

Trowa na intenção de proteger Quatre estava sempre do seu lado praticamente colado a ele isso só deixava o loiro mais encabulado e vermelho do que podia. Enquanto abriam caminho pela mata Quatre se pegava constantemente observando o Capitão e corava todas as vezes, foi uma madrugada longa e dolorosa estavam a meio caminho da cidade mais próxima quando o sentido de soldado de Trowa o alertou para algum perigo que rondava o grupo.

- Todos alerta, tenho uma sensação de que estamos sendo seguidos e observados. –o oficial falou num tom baixo mas alto o suficiente para seus homens ouvissem e isso os deixou alerta.

Não muito tempo depois foram atacados por 3 mutantes dentre eles 1 mulher e 2 homens, todos com poderes incríveis o homem de cabelos azuis possuía o poder de congelar as coisas, o homem de olhos vermelhos e cabelos pretos tinha uma forca sobre-humana e a mulher de cabelos vermelhos o poder de dar choques. Apesar do pequeno grupo que Trowa liderava estar muito bem equipado seria difícil vencer, os homens começaram a atacar e duelar com os três o capitão todo o tempo se punha entre Quatre e os mutantes o protegendo. Rashid estava desesperado por não saber o que fazer para proteger seu mestre que considerava como um filho e ele sabia que se matassem o jovem príncipe humano seria o estopim da guerra. Enquanto seus homens mantinham os mutantes ocupados Trowa aproveitou para levar o príncipe e seu guardião para longe dali ele e mais um soldado trataram de levar o loiro para longe.

- Vossa alteza tem que encontrar um lugar seguro para se esconder. –o soldado que os acompanhava se pronunciou.

-é isso que iremos fazer Davis. Rashid pegue essa arma é bom que você esteja preparado para qualquer evento que possa ocorrer. –Trowa ofertou uma arma a laser muito potente e Rashid a aceitou confirmando com um aceno de cabeça. –Não se preocupe... Não deixarei que nada aconteça a Vossa Alteza. –Trowa olhou diretamente na íris azuis claras de Quatre tentando conforta-lo, isso fez o loirinho ruborizar violentamente, ninguém jamais o olhava nos olhos todos os soldados estavam sempre de cabeça baixa para ele mas Trowa não, diferente dos outros o encarava de frente. Isso o fez sorrir por dentro mesmo em meio a tal confusão.

Trowa, Davis, Rashid e Quatre caminhavam se afastando da batalha o que eles não imaginavam era que um dos mutantes os seguiam, a mulher mutante pulou de uma arvore na frente de Trowa.

- Muito espertos tentando esconder o príncipe o vestindo de soldado. –a mulher olhou para Quatre com o brilho mortal no olhar e isso enraiveceu Trowa.

- Jovem Mestre... não... –Rashid se colocou entre a mutante e o príncipe.

Davis começou a lutar com a mulher ela não era muito boa em combate corporal mas era forte e seu poder de dar choques tornava impossível toca-la sem se ferir, Trowa foi ajudar Davis que já estava quase derrotado a mulher o atingiu derrubando-o no chão Rashid tentou deter-la mas ela o desacordou com um choque agora Quatre estava indefeso dando passos para trás seus olhos demonstravam puro medo, até que um dos soldados que tinham ficado para trás atirou de longe com uma arma a laser ferindo a mutante e dando a Quatre a chance de se afastar e ele o fez. A mulher ferida se reergueu enraivecida Quatre estava a alguns metros dela porem continuava indefeso pois não havia ninguém entre ele e a mutante Trowa que estava caído viu tudo como um filme em câmera lenta, a mutante sabia que a matariam mas ela não iria sozinha queria levar o loiro com ela o jovem capitão não sabe de onde tirou forcas mas se levantou quando a mulher lançou seu poder de raio de choques na direção de Quatre e este arregalou os olhos para ver Trowa se meter entre o tiro ele o jovem capitão o abraçou usando seu próprio corpo como escudo, o loirinho o olhava em pânico o jovem que o protegera cuspiu sangue pela boca indicando que estava gravemente ferido.

- V... você esta bem? –Trowa perguntou com dificuldade.

- Sim eu estou bem não me feri...

- Missão comprida... –Trowa cerrou os olhos e caiu aos pés de Quatre mesmo sangrando estava feliz por ter-lo protegido.

Fim do Flash-Back

Toc toc toc...

Alguem batia insistentemente na porta tirando Quatre de sua lembranças.

- 'Quatre abra a porta... sou eu... sua irmã Iria... você esta ai?' –a jovem loira de olhos claros como Quatre gritava do lado de fora do quarto até que a porta foi aberta por seu irmão.

- Entra Iria.

- Eu estava preocupada com você faz um tempão que estou batendo a porta e você não a abre.

- Me desculpe irmã, eu estava distraído, pensando... sobre... algumas coisas do Conselho.

- Sei... do Conselho... Maninho o que esta acontecendo com você ultimamente? Você anda sempre aéreo e distante... E não venha me dizer que esta assim só porque esta preocupado com Duo que não é isso.

- Mas é isso...

"Ela não entenderia..."

"Aposto como ele estava pensando naquele Capitão da Forca Armada Vermelha que o salvou..." -Iria abraçou o irmão.

Longe Dali em algum lugar

entre o Deserto de DeathScyte e a cidade de Primas.

- Eles já se foram Heero vamos sair daqui... –Duo pedia enrolado a um cobertor e sentado no chão.

- Teremos que passar a noite aqui...

- Ah não... aqui não vamos para qualquer lugar menos aqui... por favor.

"Por favor? Mas o que há nesse lugar que tanto assombra esse baka?"

- Esta bem, vamos para perto da floresta dormiremos lá.

- Obrigado Heero. –Duo se levantou com dificuldade, se aproximou de Heero e o abraçou ternamente. O soldado arregalou os olhos em surpresa isso era um abraço? Duo o estava abraçando? Ninguém jamais o havia abraçado... Duo foi o primeiro a ter coragem... Ele não sabia o que fazer, não correspondeu o abraço mas teve que admitir que ter o calor do corpo de Duo tão próximo ao seu era tão... bom... trazia uma experiência nova e interessante... Mas Duo logo se afastou causando um sentimento de perda dentro do japonês. – Vamos então?

Heero pegou a mochila espalhada pelo chão e a colocou na moto subiu esperando por Duo, este subiu e abraçou a cintura de Heero que teve que se segurar para não derreter ante aquele gesto tão estranho pra ele e ao mesmo tempo tão necessário... se abraçar era assim... Heero queria que Duo o abraçasse a cada momento... Heero balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos.

"Mas o que esta acontecendo? Tenho que matar esse garoto ou... enlouqueço..."

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao local, Duo colocou seu saco de dormir próximo ao pé de uma arvore.

"Xiii... na minha moto-cama não há lugar para dois dormirem... Já sei vou pegar esse cobertor e algumas folhas para fazer uma cama pra ele..." Duo arrumava a cama todo satisfeito com sua idéia quando Heero apareceu com lenha e fez uma fogueira.

- Ei! Garoto tire a camisa. –Heero ordenou.

- O que?? –Duo arregalou os olhos já pensando besteira. –Seu tarado pervertido... ta achando que eu...

- Preciso trocar seus curativos... –Heero segurava a pasta de ervas e algumas bandagens que pegou no quite de primeiros socorros.

- Ah então era disso que você tava falando... –Duo sorriu meio envergonhado. E tirou a camisa timidamente.

Heero foi rápido e direto, logo limpou e passou as ervas nos ferimentos ainda muito graves de Duo depois os enfaixou tentou não olhar para o peito magro mas com músculos bem definidos a sua frente, eles já o haviam perturbado demais da ultima vez.

- Pronto! Vá dormir agora.

-Você não vem? Olha eu fiz até uma cama improvisada para você já que a minha moto é pequena e quando se transforma não há espaço pra nós dois dormimos. –Duo ofertou sorridente.

- Eu não durmo.

-Você ta brincando ne? É por isso que você tem esse mau humor "Eu não durmo"-Duo imitava Heero.

-Omae Korosu...

- E não adianta me xingar não hein!

Duo foi dormir enquanto Heero se sentou encostado em uma pedra no meio de uma clareira de onde via um bonito céu estrelado. O americano tentou dormir mas não conseguiu sabendo que o outro estava acordado. Se levantou e foi se sentar ao lado de Heero.

-Você esta vendo aquelas duas luas bem pequenas lá em cima? –Duo apontou para duas estrelas de brilho meio apagado.

-Hn. –Heero revirou os olhos não acreditando que o baka ainda estava acordado.

-São as Luas Trindade... São colônias da Terra, colônias humanas... Eu queria morar lá... pelo menos conhecer., dizem que é muito bonita. Tem alguns mutantes lá também... mas eles vivem em harmonia com os humanos, eles não matam como na Terra... Sabe... –Duo deixou de olhar as estrelas e fitou Heero. –Apesar de tudo que os mutantes já fizeram de mal pra mim, eu não os odeio... queria que vivessem em harmonia com nos os humanos... Seria legal... Se Deus atendesse a um pedido meu agora... Seria esse que eu faria... Que não houvessem mais guerras estúpidas por poder... –Duo voltou a olhar as estrelas.

"Como esse garoto pode ser o vilão que acabou com a raça mutante como me ensinaram? Ele é tão ingênuo e doce... Como ele pode ser o perverso Shinigami? Ele é tão... puro... não seria capaz de matar nem uma mosca quem diria um mutante... Não devo continuar protegendo ele... Talvez isso seja apenas uma tática para me enganar... Tenho que mata-lo antes que ele descubra quem eu sou..."

Heero observa Duo olhar as estrelas e notou que o humano pegou no sono pois sua respiração se tornou calma e continua.

Em algum lugar longe dali ao norte da Gran-China

-Sally, eu quero que você descubra o paradeiro do Shinigami e o mate, não... faca melhor... contrate um assassino de aluguel para traze-lo até mim... vivo... eu mesmo quero mata-lo com minhas próprias mãos. –uma garota loira de olhos claros ria maquiavelicamente em seu castelo sombrio.

-Ouço e a obedeço Relena... –uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claro dividido em duas mechas uma caindo de cada lado do ombro e olhos bem claros se curvava em reverencia a garota.

-Relena... –uma mulher encapuzada entrou no recinto.

-Fale Une... –a jovem no trono respondeu.

-Möbius quer um sacrifício... A vitima tem olhos cor de violeta, pele alva, cabelos longos e castanhos dourados...

-O que você quer dizer com isso Une? –Relena retrucou.

-Para que a profecia se cumpra sacrifique um garoto com essas características... Möbius disse que o quer vivo... Eu já localizei um garoto com essas características seu nome é Duo Maxwell.

-E onde eu posso encontrar esse tal de Maxwell?

-O lugar exatamente eu não sei...mas... ele esta com o Soldado Perfeito agora...

-Sally desista de procurar por Shinigami, traga Duo Maxwell vivo pra mim e ... também o Soldado que estiver com ele.

-Entendido. –sally assentiu e se retirou.

Lady Une sorriu disfarçadamente com o canto da boca.

"Perfeito... Ela caiu na cilada... agora é só esperar que ele venha até Möbuis..."

Continua...

Antes quero agradecer as review postadas, os comentários de vocês são muito importantes pra mim. Obrigado especial a Azmaria-chan, Bellonishi, Yuri Maxwell -shi-, Kiara Salkys, Pollares e Karin Kamya. Continuem a ler a fic.

Cantinho da autora: desculpe a demora... Aguardo comentários e obrigado por lerem

Como dizia a Dee-chan "Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido" ele vai ter que patentear essa frase. hehe

Ultimo comentário: naum achei nenhuma musica legal para este capitulo --', alguém teve alguma idéia?

Kisses da Asu-chan!


	7. Capitulo 5:Amigos?

**Dark Angel**

Um homem sem razão para viver é um homem disposto a matar e morrer.

Notas: tudo que estiver em itálico e entre aspas é pensamento "..."

**Capitulo 05: Amigos?**

Duo' POV

_Já faz quase 1 mês que nos encontramos, 21 dias para ser mais exato e ele fala cada vez menos, esta sempre de mau humor e eu nunca o vi sorrir, só me responde com monossílabos isso quando ele responde porque ás vezes eu fico parecendo um bobo esperando uma palavra dele e nada. Eu não sei o que aconteceu a ele em seu passado para carregar tantos sentimentos ruins, talvez eu não devesse mais confiar nele... Eu não sei de onde ele veio ou para onde esta indo só sei o que ele me disse que precisa achar a cúpula de Sandrock e eu me ofereci para leva-lo na verdade eu só não queria viajar sozinho e bem ou mal ele é uma companhia... Ele não deve ser tão mau assim afinal já me salvou quatro vezes em 21 dias, o que dá uma media de mais ou menos um salvamento a cada cinco dia meu Deus! Como eu consigo me meter em tanta confusão? Tenho uma divida muito grande com ele._

_Ontem a tardezinha eu vi um corvo sobrevoar o deserto ele fazia movimentos circulares e seu canto era triste eu me senti mal ao vê-lo acho que trazia a prenuncia de algo ruim._

Duo estava recostado ao pé de uma arvore de cerejeira anotando seus pensamentos em um caderno de capa preta que lembrava uma bíblia Heero tinha sumido na floresta a um bom tempo e agora retornava carregando uma enorme variedade de frutas entre os braços, ele se aproximou do humano e depositou as frutas no chão, Duo ainda não notara sua presença estava com o pensamento longe enquanto anotava todos no diário, o forasteiro ficou apenas observando talvez contemplando os traços ocidentais do garoto a sua frente até que Duo notou um olhar sobre si e percebeu sua presença e levantou os olhos para fitá-lo,mas ele logo desviou o olhar Heero se abaixou ficando da mesma altura do ocidental sentado, Duo olhou para as frutas e depois para Heero com o olhar interrogativo.

- Você precisa se alimentar senão esses ferimentos nunca vão cicatrizar.

Heero respondeu prontamente e se afastou, Duo sorriu ante ao gesto de Heero ele podia não falar muito mas seus atos o denunciavam não ser mau pessoa desde que descobrira os ferimentos de Duo estava sempre cuidando dele, trocando seus curativos não deixando que ele fizesse esforço apesar de sempre afasta-lo com gestos bruscos e meias-palavras.

- Garoto...

Duo arqueou as sobrancelhas e encarou Heero era estranho pois ele nunca iniciava um dialogo.

- Encontrei uma fonte de águas termais depois dos rochedos adentro da floresta. Você deveria tomar um banho.

Duo mudou sua expressão de entusiasmo para raiva.

- Por acaso você esta querendo insinuar que sou porco?!? – Duo vociferou e se levantou abruptamente causando uma pontada muito forte no abdome ferido o fazendo recuar e abraçar o próprio ventre.

"Como esse garoto é frágil e patético" 

Heero se aproximou do garoto e levantou sua camisa e examinou o ferimento enfaixado Duo arfava e suava muito.

- Não se preocupe... não foi nada... eu... estou bem. – Duo falou pausadamente pois faltava-lhe ar aos pulmões.

- O ferimento não abriu foi apenas uma dor desnecessária. Você é muito fraco.

O garoto de trancas teve ímpetos de esganar o forasteiro, mas se conteve, pois isso causaria mais dor a si mesmo, pois parecia que Heero era imune a qualquer tipo de dor fosse ela física ou emocional.

- E então onde fica essa tal fonte de águas quentes?

- Fica a uns oitenta quilômetros ao norte. É melhor acamparmos por lá essa noite.

- Oitenta quilômetros? Você andou oitenta quilômetros? Espera ai de ida e volta deu 160 quilômetros! Você é mesmo um maluco... – Duo tentou disfarçar a dor para que o outro não o achasse um fraco.

Cúpula de Sandrock

Castelo da família real

- Mestre eu insisto, por favor, não vá.

- Já esta decidido Rashid e nada do que disser me fará mudar de idéia.

Quatre em seus aposentos arrumava algumas roupas e utensílios que precisaria para passar algumas noites fora enquanto ele colocava as coisas na mala seu protetor Rashid tirava os objetos tentando convence-lo a não ir.

- O senhor nem mesmo tem idéia de onde encontra-lo, não cometa essa loucura é suicídio, mestre Quatre você sabe que se colocar os pés fora da cúpula os mutantes irão atrás do senhor, alem disso o conselho jamais permitiria a sua partida. Você é o príncipe regente.

Quatre parou de arrumar suas coisas para fitar Rashid, seus olhos expressavam uma determinação que até então lhe era desconhecida ele possuía um brilho intenso nos olhos claros seu protetor soube que não conseguiria impedi-lo.

- Escute Rashid. – Quatre se aproximou do homem o fitando nos olhos. - Essa noite eu tive um sonho nele Duo me chamava desesperadamente ele precisava de mim e eu não pude ajuda-lo de alguma forma eu sei que este sonho foi um aviso o Duo realmente precisa de mim e eu jamais me perdoaria se não estivesse lá para ajuda-lo.

O homem ficou sem palavras ante os argumentos do loiro.

- Então pelo menos me deixe ir com você.

- Não Rashid eu preciso que você fique aqui para persuadir o conselho quando derem por minha falta.

- Você pensa em fugir?

- É claro, se eu comunicasse ao conselho minha decisão certamente me tarjariam de louco e jamais permitiriam minha saída da cúpula.

Quatre voltou a arrumar as coisas na mochila.

- Então pelo menos permita que eu envie um soldado de minha confiança para acompanha-lo... mestre Quatre tenho que lembra-lo de sua saúde limitada e dos perigos que se acercam fora da cúpula de Sandrock. Por favor, mestre ficaria mais tranqüilo sabendo que não estará sozinho já que mal conhece a terra alem da cúpula e ainda com tantas revoltas mutantes acontecendo.

Quatre via estampado no rosto de Rashid uma sincera preocupação era obvio que sua jornada seria difícil ainda mais se ele fosse sozinho não conhecia o mundo lá fora.

- Esta bem Rashid, mas escolha alguem que conheça bem o território da América do norte que é a terra natal de Duo e que não chame muito a atenção.

- Escolherei o melhor dos soldados da cúpula... A América do Norte é território mutante lá a maioria dos humanos são escravos não deveria ir pra lá... Mas como pretende achar Duo numa terra tão grande? O território é cercado por imensos desertos.

- Eu procurarei por Raword e Hilde talvez eles saibam do paradeiro dele.

O loiro pausou sua fala e se perdeu por alguns instantes em seus pensamentos e lembranças do sonho que vinha tendo e de sua vida inteira preso as "grades" de seu reino e do conselho que dominavam toda a sua vida o assustava pensar que por alguns dias estaria livre sem ninguém para lhe dizer o que fazer ou para onde ir. Se lembrou que Duo sempre o convidava para uma de suas jornadas, mas sempre recusou por medo da reação do conselho e agora para encontrar o amigo estava disposto a enfrentar o que toda a sua vida temeu.

América do Norte

Deserto de Owrayo

Após levantarem acampamento seguiram na moto super sônica para as fontes de águas quentes da qual Heero tinha falado.

- Esse oásis que você encontrou é realmente um Maximo Heero... depois de atravessar todo esse deserto... acho que estamos muito próximos da cidade de Secandas. –Duo retirou seu localizador, uma espécie de bússola só que muito mais avançada e informatizada, ligou o aparelho e se situou no mapa que apareceu em forma de holograma a sua volta. - Deixe-me ver estamos... aqui... – Duo tocou no holograma onde se encontrava e o mapa rapidamente se modificou. - Ótimo! A cidade de Secandas fica a 210 quilômetros daqui, amanha cedo chegamos lá. Escuta Heero você não vai banhar também? – guardou sua bússola.

- Não agora pode se banhar eu vou buscar algo para você comer essas pastas que você come são só porcarias tem que se alimentar melhor. – Heero falou serio.

- Desse jeito você vai me deixar gordo! – Duo tentou melhorar o clima, mas o forasteiro pareceu nem ouvi-lo se virou e sumiu entre as poucas arvores.

Duo fingiu não se abalar com a frieza do outro verificou se ele tinha realmente sumido e só então tirou a roupa para mergulhar na água quente. O lugar era cercado por imensas arvores, o lago era de água cristalina, mas a fumaça que saia da terra em volta o deixava nevoado certamente ficava em cima de um vulcão subterrâneo. O clima da América do Norte mudara muito em quase mil e quinhentos anos após um superaquecimento global e o derretimento das calotas polares criaram verdadeiro desertos tanto na América do norte quanto na central o clima oscilava entre verões secos de calor escaldante e invernos rigorosas de muita chuva e um pouco de neve.

Enquanto se deliciava com seu banho Duo levou a mão a sua enorme trança para desfaze-la mas antes disso viu algo se movimentar atrás da nevoa que cobria os arredores do lago assustado gritou Heero que estava bem longe dali com sua audição apurada assim que ouviu o grito do humano prontamente saiu a seu socorro correu o mais rápido que pode até chegar no lago e presenciar uma cena no mínimo desconcertante e embaraçosa o garoto humano estava completamente nu assustado com um pedaço de pau na mão ameaçando atacar quem estivesse atrás dos arbustos na nevoa Heero ruborizou violentamente ao presenciar tal cena nunca havia visto outro homem nu alem de si mesmo o jovem humano era assustadoramente belo apesar do tórax ferido e com manchas roxas, seu corpo magro mas bem definido e torneado levaria qualquer um a loucura, sua beleza era androginia quase irreal Heero não conseguiu olha-lo por muito tempo se virou rapidamente suas bochechas queimavam não entendia porque seu coração batia descompassado suas mãos até tremiam o que era esse sentimento? Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim e isso o assustou.

- Ai sai daqui agora! – Duo berrou ao ver Heero. – SEU TARADO! –num ato inconsciente de alto defesa Duo levantou a mão e atingiu o rosto de Heero em cheio, o forasteiro virou o rosto com a força do tapa.

Heero ficou sem ação não sabia como reagir a agressão de Duo o que faria? Revidaria? Ninguém jamais o agredia sem levar o troco, mas mesmo que tentasse não conseguiria bater no garoto, não sabia o que acontecia dentro de si para estar daquele jeito. Duo pegou sua toalha e rapidamente se cobriu. Os movimentos atrás dos arbustos cessaram para revelar um lobo do deserto o animal feroz rosnava para Duo. Heero acordou de seu estado de dormência pelo tapa e percebeu o perigo pegou sua espada e se pôs entre o animal e Duo apenas com o olhar espantou o lobo, parecia que o animal pressentia que não era uma boa idéia lutar com Heero assim que o animal se foi o forasteiro sem saber o que fazer naquele momento incomodo se virou para Duo com o olhar perdido e confuso e também sumiu na nevoa. Correu para longe estava confuso por que a simples presença do garoto humano o incomodava tanto? Ele apenas tinha visto-o nu não era nada demais então por quê? Por que isso o perturbava? A imagem do humano nu com a trança quase desfeita havia ficado gravado em sua mente.

Duo se enxugou, vestiu suas roupas e refez a trança nos longos cabelos esperou que Heero voltasse, pois o forasteiro desde o pequeno incidente não voltara o humano esperou, esperou e nada de Heero aparecer. Duo se sentiu incomodado com isso afinal será a cena de si mesmo nu era tão aterrorizante assim? Lembrou-se do tapa que dera em Heero talvez o forasteiro não voltasse mais, Duo tinha que pedi desculpas pelo que havia feito. Não podia ir atrás do outro pois não tinha a menor idéia de qual o rumo que ele tomara só lhe restara torcer para que o forasteiro voltasse.

Horas depois do sumiço do forasteiro Duo estava jogando em seu laptop, que era um pequeno teclado com a tela em holograma ainda esperando quando Heero finalmente apareceu ao ver que o americano ainda estava ali no mesmo lugar se sentiu aliviado tinha ficado apavorado com a possibilidade do outro ter ido embora. Duo parecia ainda não ter notado sua presença já que ainda mexia no laptop quando desviou a atenção do mini computador percebeu a presença do jovem forasteiro Duo abriu um imenso sorriso, jogou o laptop no chão e correu para perto de Heero ao constatar que ele realmente tinha voltado o abraçou, Heero ficou surpreso com o abraço seu corpo endureceu não conseguia se mover espantado pelo toque sentia um cheiro muito agradável vindo de Duo.

- Graças a Deus você voltou... eu estava tão preocupado... onde esteve? – Duo ainda estava abraçado ao forasteiro.

- Pre... Preocupado? – Heero gaguejou.

"_Ele se preocupa comigo?"_

-Me desculpe por ter batido em você... eu não queria eu só fiquei assustado... me desculpe por favor...

Novamente Heero não sabia como agir aquele garoto humano o deixava perturbado era a primeira vez que alguem lhe pedia desculpas por uma agressão, era a primeira vez que alguem se preocupava com ele, era a primeira vez que alguem ficava feliz em vê-lo, o que deveria fazer? Abraça-lo? Heero apenas permaneceu imóvel sem corresponder ao garoto.

-Eu não sinto dor. – foi a única resposta que Heero conseguiu formular.

-Isso foi um "eu te desculpe"? - Duo soltou Heero.

-Hn. – Heero teve um sentimento de perda quando Duo o soltou.

-Eu vou tomar isso como um sim... – Duo o fitou sorrindo. –Mas você não devia ficar espionando os outros tomando banho...

-Não estava te espionando.

-Eu sei que não, você não é como os outros... foi só uma brincadeira.

-Outros?

-Nada não, esquece! Às vezes eu falo demais só isso. Heero nós vamos dormir por aqui esta noite ou você prefere continuar até chegar em Secandas? A cidade não ta muito longe daqui.

-O seu ferimento, você o enfaixou?

-Ah eu não sou um especialista como você! Eu só recoloquei a faixa, mas acho que não me sai muito bem não. –Duo levantou a camisa mostrando a faixa.

Heero se aproximou do americano e desenfaixou seu tórax o ferimento feito por um objeto cortante já estava quase cicatrizado o que preocupava Heero eram os hematomas e as erupções na pele branca do humano apesar de todo o cuidado que tivera em cuidar do humano esses ferimentos não cicatrizavam pela experiência de Heero aqueles hematomas certamente tinham sido causados por choques elétricos talvez por um mutante. Se o ferimento não se cicatrizasse logo Duo poderia morrer com algumas infecções, mutantes elétricos costumavam transmitir veneno nos choques também.

-O que foi algum problema com os ferimentos? – Duo estranhou a demora de Heero para enfaixa-lo.

-Não. – preferiu não preocupar o humano, terminou de enfaixar o ferimento e se afastou.

A noite caia deixando o céu estrelado com uma pequena lua minguante, Duo pegou seu sobretudo na moto e o vestiu logo faria um frio infernal eram assim as noites no deserto apesar de estarem em um oásis o clima ali também ficaria bem frio. Olhou para Heero que trajava apenas a túnica que havia lhe dado certamente sentiria frio pois o tecido não era assim tão grosso.

-Garoto... –Duo arqueou um sobrancelha e olhou para Heero.

-Meu nome é Duo sabia... Duo Maxwell...

-Como foi mesmo que você se feriu? -Heero perguntou fingindo não se lembrar.

-Eu já te disse... Tentei recuperar o crucifixo que aquele idiota do Manson me roubou quando lutamos e ele me feriu fazendo cortes no meu tórax alem de algumas manchas roxas quando me chutou e os outros ferimentos são um pouco mais antigos... não... todos esses ferimentos foram feitos por Manson. – Duo tentou disfarçar seu nervosismo.

-Chutes e cortes não iriam causar hematomas tão graves e erupções na sua pele garoto, certamente foram causados por choques elétricos. Porque esta tentando esconder isso de mim, por acaso me acha idiota? –Heero tentou forçar o humano a lhe contar, Duo o olhou perplexo era a primeira vez que o forasteiro dizia uma frase tão longa claro que sem perder a pose fria.

-Não, eu não acho que você seja um idiota... esses ferimentos foram causados por Oshimio , um mutante com poderes elétricos quando eu estive na cidade morta de DeathScyte eu não sabia que tinha sido seguido... eu... –Duo começou a chorar. –Eu...

Procurou refugio em Heero e o abraçou escondendo o choro no peito do forasteiro que ficou apenas imóvel não entendia por que o humano chorava, não entendia nada de emoções humanas, não entendia por que aquele garoto sempre o abraçava e por que se sentia tão bem quando Duo fazia isso o cheiro do humano era muito agradável o calor dele era de alguma forma reconfortante e vê-lo chorar daquele jeito despertou um sentimento de culpa em Heero por ter forçado o humano a se lembrar de algo doloroso, abraçado a seu corpo o garoto tentava murmurar algo entre os soluços, sem pensar mais em suas próprias duvidas Heero fez algo pela primeira vez em sua vida correspondeu ao abraço do garoto o apertou contra seu peito tentando acalma-lo.

-Esse mutante me feriu muito... –Duo falava entre soluços.

Ao abraçar Duo alem da sensação nova trouxe a Heero algo estranho era como se tivesse entrado na mente de Duo em suas lembranças podia ver claramente tudo o que Duo não queria lhe contar como se realmente estivesse estado lá tudo parecia real demais para negar qualquer fato.

"_O que esta acontecendo? Que lembranças são essas?"_

Flash-Back

_Duo caminhava pela parte mais escura e sombria da cidade morta de DeathScyte a parte que fora atacada por mutantes a alguns anos e onde ele passara parte de sua infância junto com ele andavam uma garota de cabelos curtos num tom preto-azulado e olhos azuis escuros, um menino de pele morena cabelo e olhos pretos e uma menina pequena loira de olhos castanhos._

_-Duo você tem certeza de que quer procurar essa igreja? Acho que deveríamos voltar para a nave e partir para Primas._

_-Hilde se quiser espere-me na nave mas eu tenho que visitar a igreja e levar essas flores para o tumulo de Padre Maxwell e irmã Helen. –Duo caminhava com um buquê de flores nas mãos._

_-Esta bem Duo vamos logo nessa igreja para voltarmos o mais rápido possível. –Hilde olhava para todos os lados com medo da cidade._

_-É aqui! Já chegamos. –Duo apontou para uma imensa igreja a fachada estava semidestruída._

_Entraram admirando o local que apesar de estar todo empoeirado com as janelas quebradas e algumas imagens destruídas transmitia uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade era como se anjos estivessem naquele local._

"É a igreja dos meus sonhos" –Heero estava espantado por ver as lembranças de Duo.

_-O tumulo deles esta logo depois da igreja eu já volto, só vou colocar essas flores me esperem aqui. – Duo pediu a Hilde e as duas crianças que assentiram com a cabeça._

_-Não demore Duo._

_Duo rodeou a igreja, atrás dela o cenário também era de destruição o orfanato em que um dia Duo morou havia sido completamente destruído pelo fogo, o jardim que irmã Helen cuidava com tanto carinho não passava de uma natureza morta essas cenas partiam o coração de Duo não era fácil ser o único sobrevivente daquela tragédia. No meio da natureza morta havia um enorme e centenária arvore de cerejeira estava em plena estação floral toda colorida no tom rosa bebê ao pé da arvore havia duas cruzes plantadas no chão e a terra estava mais alta eram os túmulos de Padre Maxwell e irmã Helen, Duo mesmo os havia enterrado. O americano se ajoelhou dividiu o buquê de flores em dois colocando um em cada tumulo fez uma reverencia e orou pela alma daqueles que o acolheram como filho e pediu forcas para continuar vivendo._

_Distraído em sua oração Duo não percebeu um movimento estranho no meio da natureza morta, uma sombra se aproximava dele silenciosamente. Duo abriu os olhos ao ouvir uma risada estranhamente familiar._

_-Finalmente nós encontramos de novo garoto!_

_Duo se virou espantado, arregalou os olhos em surpresa ao reconhecer o dono da risada._

_-Oshimio..._

_-Hahaha... Vejo que você ainda se lembra de mim. –respondeu um homem alto de cabelos longos e azuis, com estranhos olhos avermelhados._

_-O que você quer aqui? –Duo se levantou tentando se afastar._

_-Quase não acreditei que era você quando o vi cruzar os limites da cidade, você cresceu bastante garoto desde a ultima vez! – sorriu maliciosamente. –Eu vim buscar o meu brinquedinho favorito!_

_-Não ouse colocar as suas patas sujas em cima de mim novamente! –Duo vociferou dando passos para trás retirou um objeto que estava preso a sua costa o objeto se abriu revelando ser um arco de metal o garoto humano acionou um botão e o cordão que ligava as duas parte do arco se transformou num laser avermelhado._

_-Uh! Ele tem uma arma! –ironizou. –Cuidado com isso garoto eu não quero machucar o seu belo rostinho. Seria uma pena! Agora pare de brincadeiras e me obedece eu quero possuir o seu corpo como nos velhos tempos... hahaha! _

_O homem tentou tocar Duo que o atacou com o laser do arco provocando um corte profundo no rosto do homem._

_-Desgraçado! – o homem levou a mão ao rosto. –Isso não vai ficar assim, venha aqui!_

_-Fique longe de mim. Eu não sou mais aquele garotinho indefeso de quem você se aproveitava. _

_Duo correu para dentro da igreja o homem lançou uma rajada de raio elétrico tentando atingir Duo que se esquivou e entrou na igreja._

_-Hilde pegue as crianças e corra rápido. –Duo ordenou ao ver a garota._

_-Mas por quê? –Hilde perguntou._

_-Rápido! –Duo gritou e a garota o seguiu com as duas crianças._

_Duo correu para longe sendo seguido por Hilde e as outras duas crianças, não tardou muito e o mutante elétrico os alcançou lançou outra rajada elétrica que acertou Duo derrubando-o, Hilde parou e tentou ajudar-lo._

_-Não se preocupe comigo, corre, foge daqui, pegue a Alice e o Isaac e fuja pra longe. –Duo se levantou, Oshimio já se aproximava. –Você sabe os códigos de acesso pegue a minha nave e fuja daqui deixe apenas a minha moto escondida que eu fugirei com ela. Agora vá!_

_-Não, eu não vou te deixar aqui! _

_-Por favor Hilde fuja daqui salve as crianças eu vou tentar distrai-lo._

_-Ora, ora vejo que você trouxe alguns amiguinhos para se divertirem conosco. – o mutante sorriu._

_-Deixe-os em paz Oshimio o seu problema é comigo. Se me quer venha me pegar! – Duo correu para o lado contrario ao que Hilde e as duas crianças estavam lançou um olhar cúmplice para a garota era a chance de ela fugir a garota assentiu e correu._

_-você não vai escapar de mim garoto não desta vez. Você é meu escravo! _

_O homem seguia Duo ferozmente tentando sempre derruba-lo, o garoto não tinha poderes especiais como o mutante e logo se sentiu cansado, cansado não percebeu que correu para um beco sem saída e ficou encurralado._

_-Eu avisei que você não tinha escapatória garoto! – o homem se aproximou de Duo que tremia encurralado._

_-Fique longe de mim. – Duo apontou seu arco para o mutante._

_O mutante com seus poderes elétricos tentou desarmar Duo, eles lutaram Duo ainda conseguiu feri-lo no braço direito isso só fez a raiva de Oshimio aumentar, atingiu Duo que cambaleou e caiu deixando seu arco rolar para longe. Indefeso tentou luta corporal mas era bem menor que o mutante e este conseguia imobiliza-lo tentou se aproveitar da situação passando a mão no corpo do americano que amedrontado não sabia como agir não queria que o mutante o tocasse ou se aproveitasse de seu corpo como fizera quando Duo era apenas uma criança não queria servir de objeto sexual de Oshimio. Sem perceber começou a chorar._

_-Senti a sua falta garoto!_

_-Não toque em mim! Por favor me deixe em paz. – Duo pedia entre soluços._

_O mutante levantou a camisa de Duo._

_-Eu vou castiga-lo por ter me ferido. – ameaçou._

_Sem piedade o mutante eletrocutou a barriga de Duo causando uma dor insuportável, o humano gritava, causou dois grandes hematomas no garoto. Seu tórax ardia Oshimio foi cruel ao dar choques em Duo que entrou em um estado de dormência se aproveitando que o garoto não reagiria o mutante passou a mão pelo pequeno corpo humano nas partes mais intimas._

_-Não chore minha criança eu não vou mais feri-lo, se você prometer não fugir de mim._

_Duo se sentia enojado ao ser tocado por aquele homem asqueroso. Devido ao choque não tinha forcas para reagir, sentia todas as dolorosas cenas de seu passado retornavam a sua mente o fazendo se sentir um rato sujo e insignificante um simples objeto nas mãos de Oshimio que aproveitava de seu corpo o fazendo perder qualquer rastro de inocência e ingenuidade. Deitado no são sujo daquele beco e com seu corpo a ponto de ser violentado Duo viu o seu crucifixo brilhar iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que ressurgia atrás dos destroços do que outrora fora uma cidade, recebeu aquele brilho como uma providencia divina, agarrou sua mão direita ao crucifixo e o elevou ao alto, Oshimio não teve tempo para ver o que o atingiu, Duo cravou o crucifixo no olho esquerdo do mutante que urrou de dor e desespero certamente ficaria cego deste olho pois o crucifixo penetrou fundo Duo aproveitou que o mutante o soltou para fugir._

_-Desgraçado! Volte aqui, você me pertence! Como ousa me ferir? – o mutante gritava ao ver com o olho são Duo fugir. _

_Duo correu o mais rápido que pode para longe e deixou o mutante gritando desesperado para trás, vestia as roupas que lhe foram bruscamente tiradas pelo menos desta vez conseguiu fugir das garras daquele monstro teria que correr pois se o mutante o encontrasse certamente não teria a mesma sorte e seu corpo seria brutalmente violentado como a anos atrás. Correu até onde sua nave estava estacionada certamente Hilde deixara a moto como o combinado e com ela poderia fugir rapidamente. Quando chegou ao local como o esperado sua moto e o capacete estavam lá, mas que de pressa montou na moto e sumiu entre as ruínas._

Fim do Flash-Back

"_Desgraçado! Como ele ousou tocar no corpo de um ser tão puro e inocente? Eu vou fazer aquele mutante pagar com a pior das dores por ter tocado nele!" –_ Heero fechou os punhos com força em demonstração de puro ódio e cede de vingança.

-Heero? Heero o que há com você? –Duo chamava pelo forasteiro desesperadamente.

Fazia alguns minutos que Heero parecia estar em transe olhando para um ponto fixo e sem responder Duo estava ficando preocupado, pois não sabia o que acontecia para deixar o outro daquela forma.

-Heero? Responda-me, por favor, o que houve? –Duo sacudia o forasteiro tentando despertar-lo.

-O que foi? –Heero finalmente parecia ter acordado do transe.

-Finalmente você acordou, eu estava assustado, o que aconteceu? Você parecia estar em transe como um zumbi assim... –Duo gesticulava imitando Heero.

-Não foi nada. –Heero tentou acalmar o humano, ele mesmo não entendia o que aconteceu, não sabia como e por que viu aquela lembrança do passado de Duo tudo em que conseguia pensar era em fazer o maldito mutante pagar por ter machucado Duo.

-Heero você não vai ficar esquisito de novo vai? –Duo perguntou ao ver o forasteiro pensativo.

-Não, não se preocupe. – Heero se encantou com o sorriso que Duo lhe lançou, parecia um anjo. –Venha, vamos embora deste lugar Duo.

Duo se espantou e piscou duas vezes bem devagar para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.

-O que foi? –Heero perguntou ao ver que o humano não se movia.

-É que esta foi a primeira vez que você me chamou pelo meu primeiro nome. Por acaso você esta tentando ser mais gentil? –Duo sorriu tímido.

-Não é nada disso, você esta imaginando coisas. –Heero fez cara de emburrado.

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha de assumir Heero, pode me chamar de Duo sempre que você quiser!

-Cala a boca e monta logo na moto. –Heero ordenou.

-Ta bom Hee-chan não precisa ficar nervosinho!

-Do que você me chamou?

-De Hee-chan, você não gostou? É só um apelido carinhoso que eu inventei, afinal nos somos amigos não somos? – Duo olhou para Heero e sorriu. -O nome Heero é muito serio! –Duo sorriu.

-Baka, Omae o korosu! –Heero agarrou a ponta da trança de Duo e a puxou.

-Aiiiii, solta meu cabelo, isso dói! –Duo gemeu, mas Heero não soltou a sua trança. –E nem adianta ficar me xingando nessa sua língua esquisita não. Ai, ai, AIIIIIIIII! – Heero soltou a trança de Duo que a agarrou verificando se nem um fio de seu belo cabelo foi danificado. –Você não deveria tratar as pessoas assim, sabia que isso doeu muito, seu insensível! –Duo resmungava abraçado a sua tranca.

"_Como esse garoto consegue ser tão tagarela? Será que todos os humanos são tão complicados assim? Não sei como eu ainda suporto esse garoto!"_

Heero teve que admitir que o humano tinha coragem, essa era a primeira vez que alguem tinha a ousadia de lhe colocar um apelido, era a primeira vez que alguem o chamava de amigo, mas afinal o que era ser amigo? Heero não sabia ao certo mas podia-se dizer que estava alegre por ouvir isso. Duo o considerava um amigo? O humano as vezes parecia tão inocente e desprotegido que Heero sentia algo novo crescer dentro de si, uma vontade de sempre protege-lo, algo novo e diferente que só sentia pelo humano, apesar das palavras de ameaça de morte Heero sabia que não tinha a menor vontade de matar o humano, por alguns momentos Heero se esqueceu de sua missão e de quem ele era, se esqueceu até mesmo do ódio que sentia pelos humanos só não sabia até quando essa sensação iria durar.

Continua...

**Notas da Autora: **Desculpe pela demora... Sabe como eh ne?!? E ai o que acharam?

Please, deixem review!!!

Obrigada a todos que leram minha fic, obrigada pelos comentários de vocês, eles me dão força pra continuar Um obrigado especial a Kiara Salkys, Yuri Maxwell -shi-, Bellonishi, Azmaria-chan, Karin Kamya, desculpe se esqueci alguem

Continuem a ler a fic


	8. O Castelo de Areia e Nevoa

**Dark Angel**

"_Um homem sem razão para viver é um homem disposto a matar e morrer"_

By Asuka Maxwell

-

_**Agradecimentos:**_

A **_Blanxe_** por revisar esse capitulo. Muito obrigada Blanxita valeu demais \o/.

E a_ **Joice** (sem juizo)_, uma japinha muito gente boa, por ter traduzido essa musica linda do Glay que é a trilha sonora desse capitulo.

Obrigada também a todos que deixaram review.

**-**

**Capitulo 06: **

**O castelo de areia e nevoa**.

-

Um rapaz de cabelos negros, presos num curto rabo de cavalo, trajando roupas brancas, que lembravam os antigos trajes chineses, caminhava tranqüilamente pela escura rua da cidade de Primas. Uma cidade extremamente violenta e perigosa ainda mais naquela hora da noite, mas o jovem parecia não se importar com esse fato e continuava seu trajeto tranqüilo, levando sua mochila nas costas.

Em um bar da cidade de Primas, freqüentado por mutantes, bandidos, assassinos de aluguel, prostitutas e mendigos que não tinham outro lugar para ir beber, uma jovem de olhos claros tentava arrancar informações do barman.

-Você tem certeza que não sabe onde encontrar esse tal de Shenlong? – a jovem insistia, batendo as mãos no balcão do bar.

-Eu já disse, moça. Às vezes ele simplesmente aparece aqui e às vezes não. Eu não o conheço, ele nunca fala com ninguém a não ser o estritamente necessário. É muito misterioso. A única coisa que eu sei, é que ele é o mais temido matador que existe, todos o temem, humanos e mutantes.

-Mas você não tem nenhuma pista do paradeiro dele? Já faz cinco noites que eu o estou procurando. – a jovem se virou na cadeira, ficando de costas para o barman a fim de observar o movimento do local.

O homem, que fazia alguns coquetéis, se apoiou sobre os cotovelos no balcão.

-E por acaso eu posso saber por que a moça bonita quer tanto encontrar o tal Shenlong?

A moça se virou para o barman com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

-Isso não é da sua conta. Afinal já está obvio. Por que você acha que alguém procuraria um assassino de aluguel?

-Ah! Então a mocinha está querendo eliminar alguém muito importante ou muito forte para estar procurando o temível Dragão Negro.

-Dragão Negro? – a jovem arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Shenlong, Dragão Negro, mascarado, vingador e até mesmo justiceiro e outros apelidos bizarros. Todos se referem ao tal assassino, isso porque ninguém nunca viu o rosto dele, ele está sempre usando uma mascara negra.

-Interessante! Desse detalhe eu não sabia.

-E parece que a mocinha está com sorte!

-Hã!? – a jovem olhou na direção em que o barman apontou. -É ele... – ela sorriu.

Um rapaz com uma máscara negra cobrindo totalmente o rosto, trajando roupas brancas, entrou no bar e sua presença foi notada por todos. Alguns se encolheram em seus cantos tremendo, outros não deram importância e muitos rapidamente abriram caminho para a passagem do mascarado, que permanecia na porta observando o movimento.

-Boa sorte, garota! – o barman desejou.

A jovem praticamente saltou em cima dos mutantes a sua frente, tentando chegar até o homem.

-Você vai precisar... – infelizmente a jovem não ouviu a voz do barman.

A garota tentava manter os olhos grudados a todos os movimentos do mascarado, que se movia rapidamente entre a multidão, mas estava impossível para ela, já que sua estatura era bem inferior a dos grandalhões a sua frente. Ela empurrava, se debatia, mas não teve jeito. Perdeu o alvo de vista e olhou incansavelmente em todas as direções tentando achar algum vestígio dele, até que por sorte ou ironia do destino, se virou a tempo de mirar o vulto de roupas brancas, acabar de subir as escadas que davam para o andar superior do bar.

Sem perder tempo correu para as escadas quando chegou foi barrada por dois brutamontes.

-Desculpe-me, garota, mas o andar superior é restrito a convidados.

-Mas é que você não entende. Eu preciso falar com o Dragão Negro, eu o vi subir as escadas.

-O Sr. Shenlong pediu que não fosse incomodado por ninguém.

-Mas é que eu preciso dos serviços dele.

-Ordens são ordens, então à mocinha não pode subir.

A garota de olhos azuis bateu o pé e saiu a contragosto do bar. Pelo visto teria que procurar outro matador, mas onde iria achar outro tão bom quanto Shenlong? Relena certamente a mataria se a missão não fosse cumprida com perfeição.

-x-x-x-x-

* * *

**_Nanifu jiyuu nonai kurashi dana  
Dakedo nanikami tachirenu  
Sonna yorumo aru darou  
Sonna yorumo aru darou  
Nani wo osorete irunokamo  
Wakarazu machiwo tobidashita  
Hisshide tsuka mouto shiteiru  
Eikouwa ookina imiwo_**

**_-_**

_Vivo uma vida abastada_

_Porém, sinto-me um tanto quanto insatisfeito._

_Há noites assim, há noites assim, não?_

_Talvez eu esteja temendo algo._

_Sem entender, saí para a cidade_

_Tentando com todas as forças, encontrar_

_O verdadeiro significado da glória._

* * *

-Então, Rashid. Quem é o tal soldado que vai me ajudar em minha fuga? Tenho que saber quem é, pois pretendo fugir amanhã, durante as comemorações do aniversario da Cúpula de Sandrock. – Quatre nervoso, andava de um lado para o outro do quarto.

-Sim, mestre Quatre. O senhor vai conhecê-lo hoje. Não se aprece, temos que fazer tudo com calma para que nada saia errado. Íria já sabe de sua fuga e prometeu nos ajudar. Hoje a noite deixe a porta de seu quarto destrancada, entendeu? – o jovem loiro fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. – Até a noite.

Rashid saiu do quarto do jovem príncipe.

Na cozinha do palácio real, uma jovem ruiva de olhos claros, picava algumas verduras sobre a mesa de madeira, quando um jovem de olhos verdes, com farda de oficial, entrou pela porta da cozinha.

-Trowa, o que faz aqui? – a jovem se levantou assustada. –Está maluco? Você é um oficial. Não tem permissão para ficar passeando pelo palácio!

-Eu sei, Catherine, mas preciso falar com Rashid.

-Eu não acredito que você, meu irmão, continua com essa idéia maluca de ajudar o príncipe em sua fuga.

-Shhh! Fale baixo, Catherine. Já imaginou se alguém escuta você falar disso? Vai tudo por água abaixo.

-Pois eu não me importaria. Não concordo com essa sua idéia maluca de fugir com o príncipe. Será que você ainda não percebeu que ele é o PRINCIPE e você é apenas um mero oficial do exercito! Ponha-se no seu lugar!– a garota gesticulava se esmerando.

-Eu sei muito bem qual é o meu lugar, Catherine. Eu não fugirei com o príncipe para me casar com ele!

-Se o Conselho suspeitar disso, você é um homem morto, Trowa. – a garota avisou displicente.

-Eu sei, minha irmã, mas eu não devo lealdade ao conselho e sim ao príncipe.

-Hum Hum! - uma mulher loira de olhos claros tentou chamar a atenção para si.

Ambos estavam tão intertidos na discussão, que não haviam notado a presença da mulher.

-Princesa Íria. – Catherine fez uma reverencia.

-Desculpe-me atrapalhá-los, mas, Oficial Barton, Rashid o espera na biblioteca, pode me acompanhar, por favor!

-Claro.

Trowa olhou para a irmã antes de acompanhar a princesa. Passaram pelo enorme hall de entrada do palácio e sumiram no corredor até que Íria parou diante de uma enorme porta bem trabalhada.

-É aqui, Oficial. – Íria apontou.

-Obrigado.

-Vou deixá-los a sós.

Trowa entrou na biblioteca, onde Rashid já o esperava.

-Trowa, como esta? – Rashid o cumprimentou.

-Bem, Rashid.

-Chamei-o aqui para repassarmos os últimos detalhes da fuga. Hoje à noite você repassara o plano com o mestre Quatre. Ele vai deixar a porta do quarto destrancada para facilitar sua entrada, enquanto eu distrairei qualquer pessoa que ameace entrar.

-Tudo bem. Hoje à noite estarei aqui.

-x-x-x-x-

-Eu odeio essa cidade! –Duo afirmou, olhando para Heero que caminhava ao seu lado.

-Então por que não vamos embora? – Heero falou, sem olhar para Duo.

-Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisinhas aqui. Além disso, preciso de dinheiro para pagar o pedágio para aqueles desgraçados que monopolizam o tráfego no túnel que nos liga até a Europa.

-Então pára de reclamar. – Heero disse friamente.

-Também não precisa ser grosso comigo. Eu achei que você estava tentando ser mais gentil comigo, sabia? – Duo parou na frente de Heero e o obrigando a parar, encarou o forasteiro.

-Pensou errado. Anda vamos logo encontrar um lugar para passar a noite.

Heero agarrou o braço de Duo, arrastando o garoto pelo meio da multidão de mutantes e humanos que passavam de lá para cá. Não se importou com os olhares que lhes eram lançados devido aos gritos e ao escândalo que Duo fazia.

-Pára! Me solta! – Duo se desvencilhou. –Este lugar já está bom. – Duo apontou para uma pensão. –É só por uma noite e tem que ser um lugar barato!

Entraram no lugar e Duo foi até a recepção pedir um quarto. Heero ficou em um canto observando o americano de longe. Apesar de tudo, o garoto era adorável. Ele estava berrando com o dono da pensão e ficava encantador quando estava nervoso. Heero nunca havia admirado alguém, como admirava o humano agora, a vida era tão calma e agradável ao lado dele que Heero não queria partir jamais.

-Você acredita nisso? Aquele monstro consegue ser mais grosseiro que você! – Duo falava gesticulando para o forasteiro. –Se não fosse pela hospedagem ser a mais barata, eu iria embora agora.

"_Como esse garoto consegue ser irritantemente adorável?"_ - Heero pensava com seus botões, ao ver Duo fazer um novo escândalo.

-Ai! – Duo bateu a mão estalada na testa. –Eu quase ia me esquecendo! Tenho que ir visitar um velho conhecido. Você vem comigo ou fica aqui, Heero?

-Vou com você.

"_Não me arriscaria a deixá-lo sozinho nessa cidade"_ - completou em pensamento.

Saíram da pensão. Duo guiou todo o caminho, que seguiram a pé. Heero se irritava com alguns olhares de cobiça e luxuria que eram dirigidos a Duo, que nem percebia. Duo parou em frente a um beco escuro e se voltou para Heero.

-Heero, eu quero que fique aqui e me espere. A pessoa com quem eu vou falar é desconfiada, ainda mais em forasteiros como você. Eu tenho que entrar lá sozinho. – Duo apontava para o chão.

-Não. Eu vou com você. – Heero segurou o braço de Duo.

-Não. Desta vez, não. Por favor, fique aqui. Não te conhecem e não vão deixar você entrar.

Duo bateu em uma pequena porta e um par de olhos abriu uma fresta e pediu uma senha para a entrada. Duo falou umas palavras quase incompreensíveis e entrou no lugar sumindo das vistas de Heero, deixando o forasteiro preocupado.

-x-x-x-x-

* * *

_**Ashita ni nagekaketa toshitemo  
Nozumanai ketsumatsu moaru  
Kurikaesu kurashino naka de  
Sakerarenu meidai wo ima sewotte  
Mayotte mogaite mayonaka  
Deguchi wo sagashiteiru tesaguride**_

_**-**_

_Mesmo deixando tudo para o amanhã_

_Há resultados indesejáveis._

_Dentro desses dias repetitivos_

_Viro as costas para essa missão inevitável._

_Sentindo-me perdido_

_Sozinho na madrugada_

_Sempre procurando uma saída_

_Minuciosamente._

* * *

A Cúpula de Sandrock estava em festa. Comemoravam o aniversário de construção da Cúpula como uma "vitória" sobre os mutantes. Sandrock era uma imensa cidade humana, protegida por um enorme campo de força que impedia a entrada de mutantes e protegia os humanos de qualquer ataque em potencial. Haviam Cúpulas menores, acopladas a Sandrock espalhadas por todo o planeta Terra, mas nenhuma delas tão grande e tão poderosa quanto Sandrock.

O palácio real do governo ficava de frente para a praça central da Cúpula, onde era realizado desfiles e festivais em comemoração. Havia uma enorme mesa montada na praça central, repleta de fartura como frutas, vinhos e varias comidas típicas da antiga cultura árabe. O povo vestia fantasias e máscaras, dançavam caminhando pelas ruas da cidade, enquanto outros ficavam debruçados nas sacadas assistindo a folia.

Na sacada principal do palácio real, tinha sido montado um banquete exclusivo para os membros do conselho de Anciões, os membros da família real, alguns oficiais de alta patente e alguns líderes de Cúpulas menores.

Quatre Raberba Winner, o príncipe herdeiro do trono, estava debruçado em um canto isolado da sacada principal, observando a alegria de todos, mas seus olhos estavam tristes e perdidos. Logo estaria fora das grades de Sandrock. A sua vida inteira tinha sido manipulada pelo conselho de anciões, mas ele só havia percebido isso ao conhecer um jovem andarilho chamado Duo Maxwell.

Nunca havia se dado conta de que até seus pensamentos eram controlados, vivendo atrás daquelas grades onde só servia de fantoche nas mãos do Conselho, para manipular a sociedade numa batalha interminável contra os mutantes, onde muitos humanos estavam morrendo. Absorto em seus pensamentos, Quatre nem percebeu a aproximação de sua irmã.

-Meu irmão, por que está tão triste? Hoje é dia de festa para a Cúpula. – Íria aproximou-se tocando o ombro do irmão.

-Festa? Não temos o que comemorar, Íria. O mundo está tomado pela guerra e a discórdia. Enquanto comemoramos o aniversário da Cúpula, milhares de pessoas, humanas e mutantes, estão morrendo a mingua.

-Eu sei, Quatre, mas... Nada podemos fazer agora.

-Será justo, minha irmã? Tanta fartura para os afortunados que podem pagar pela proteção da Cúpula, enquanto tantos estão entregues a fatalidade. Não deveriam vir me saudar, eu jamais fiz algum grande feito. Íria, olhe para estas pessoas, elas estão sendo enganadas. Não sabem nem da metade das atrocidades que acontecem fora dessa Cúpula. Se eu pudesse mudar a realidade do mundo...

-Mas você pode. Daqui a menos de um ano você será rei, ocupara o lugar que nosso pai te deixou como herança e então você vai poder governar Sandrock com toda a bondade que eu sei que você possui. Você vai poder mudar o mundo. – Íria acariciou a face rosada do irmão.

-Infelizmente, Iria, quando eu subi ao trono nada vai mudar. Mas... Anseio que Alah te ouça.

-Quatre, você precisa mesmo partir?

-Já conversamos sobre isso, Íria. Duo já salvou a minha vida inúmeras vezes e eu devo muito a ele. Isso é o mínimo

-x-x-x-x-

Heero estava tão perdido, pensando na segurança do humano, que não percebeu quando um grupo de seis mutantes mal encarados aproximava-se dele.

-Ora, ora. Vejam só o que encontramos aqui! – um mutante com um pedaço de metal nas mãos e um tapa-olho no olho esquerdo, chamou a atenção de Heero.

O mutante com um pedaço de metal nas mãos ficou na frente de Heero, enquanto os outros cinco o cercaram formando um círculo. Para escapar o japonês teria que enfrentá-los.

-Não deveria andar sozinho, a essa hora da noite, numa cidade tão violenta quanto Primas. – o mutante sorria sarcasticamente. –Agora, senão quiser apanhar muito, me diga onde está o garoto de trança que andava com você a tarde.

-O que você quer com ele? - Heero estranhou a pergunta. Não tinha percebido que estavam sendo seguidos desde que entraram em Primas.

-Não é da sua conta. Anda diga logo.

-Acho que você mexeu com a pessoa errada. – Heero estava com a face inexpressiva.

Ele colocou-se em posição de ataque. Os mutantes o subjugaram pela aparência acharam que estavam lidando com um humano qualquer. Mal sabiam eles que Heero era o mais perigoso dos mutantes. Deram o primeiro passo, Heero se defendeu com facilidade, derrubou os dois mutantes que o atacou sem precisar usar nenhuma de suas armas. O mutante que parecia ser o chefe do grupo ficou enraivecido.

-Não pense que me impressiona só porque sabe alguns golpes de luta e se defende muito bem.

-Então porque ao invés de ficar mandando os seus capachos me atacarem você mesmo não o faz? – Heero provocou.

-Não pense que vai consegui me irritar! Eu sou Miller, o mais poderoso mutante de Primas. – Miller levantou o pedaço de metal em suas mãos e atacou Heero. Formou um sorriso em seus lábios, por pouco tempo ao ver que Heero segurava o metal e não deixou que ele o atingisse. O forasteiro facilmente amassou o metal e o retirou bruscamente das mãos de Miller.

-Vamos ver se você é tão corajoso assim sem aquele metal em suas mãos. – Heero olhava para Miller o desafiando.

Miller elevou sua mão direita na direção em que o japonês jogou o metal, que começou a balançar no chão e voou até as mãos de Miller, que sorriu olhando para Heero.

-Eu sou um mutante magnético, controlo qualquer tipo de metal. – Miller sorriu. –Segurem-no! - ordenou para dois de seus subordinados. Um deles era enorme e aparentava ser bem forte, o outro tinha a face esquerda deformada, era magro e alto, mas não menos perigoso que o outro. Os dois agarraram os braços de Heero, o mantendo impossibilitado de se mover. –Agora me diga onde esta o garoto. – Miller acertou com uma força esmerada o estômago de Heero, que arqueou de dor.

-Eu não sei de quem você esta falando. – Heero insistiu em não revelar o paradeiro de Duo.

-É uma pena que não queira falar, porque você vai continuar sofrendo até decidir parar de proteger o seu amiguinho. – Miller acertou a face esquerda de Heero com força.

_"Eu não vou dizer onde Duo está. Não vou deixar que o machuquem. Eu não sei o que esses mutantes querem com ele e não me importo em continuar apanhando contando que ele esteja bem e a salvo."_

Miller continuava a deferir vários golpes em Heero, que insistia negando dizer onde Duo estava. A face de Heero estava sangrando e seu corpo inteiro doía, uma dor suportável porque desde pequeno já se habituara a torturas e espancamentos, faziam parte de seu treinamento. "Por que eu estou protegendo aquele garoto? Eu deveria matá-lo. Então por que eu me importo tanto assim com ele? Por quê?"

Duo deixou sorridente a taberna onde há algumas horas tinha entrado. Caminhava alheio a tudo que ocorria com Heero e estranhou não encontrá-lo na porta o esperando. Presumiu que tivesse se cansado e ido para a pensão. Despreocupado continuou andando pelo beco, até perceber a movimentação do outro lado da rua, onde um jovem era espancado por um grupo de seis mutantes.

Duo se aproximou com cautela, mas sentiu o pânico tomar conta de si ao pensar que a vitima de tal barbárie poderia ser Heero. Até que seus olhos se chocaram com a realidade e ele viu o forasteiro ser duramente golpeado com uma barra de metal. Sentiu uma enorme angustia e tristeza, além da raiva por não estar do lado dele o ajudando.

Heero sentiu um cheiro fresco, com notas amadeiradas combinadas com ervas raras trazidos pelo vento. Era o cheiro de Duo, ele estava por perto. Vasculhou o local em volta com os olhos e focalizou-o e este estava com os olhos arregalados e chocados com a cena brutal que presenciava.

Heero queria mandá-lo fugir dali, queria que Duo corresse para longe para não ser ferido. Sentiu algo estranho invadir seu corpo, um desespero que não sabia explicar, mas sabia muito bem o motivo desse sentimento. Não queria ver Duo ferido. Mas como impedir? Se gritasse chamaria a atenção dos mutantes para Duo. Não sabia para quem estava pedindo, mas mentalmente desejava que Duo fugisse. Ao ver que suas preces não iriam ser atendidas, já que Duo corria em sua direção, não teria outra alternativa a não ser matar os mutantes.

-PAREM COM ISSO! - Duo gritou chamando a atenção para si.

-Finalmente você resolveu aparecer. Achei que teria que matar o seu amiguinho. – Miller sorriu ao ver Duo. –Agora me entregue a chave.

-Do que você está falando? Que chave? Solte o Heero.

-Não finja que não sabe do que eu estou falando. – Miller agarrou a gola da camisa de Duo e o elevou do chão. –Eu já perdi a paciência com o seu amiguinho não me faça perder o controle com você também.

-Não toque... – Heero tentou pronunciar algo, mas estava fraco com a cabeça baixa só se mantinha de pé porque era amparado pelos dois mutantes que o seguravam.

-Não acredito que você ainda insiste em falar mesmo depois de ter apanhado tanto. Matem-no! Não preciso mais dele, já tenho o que quero em minhas mãos. – Miller olhou para Duo sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Não toque nele... – Heero advertiu, com um tom totalmente frio em sua voz.

Miller apenas sorriu e jogou Duo contra a parede.

-Ops! Desculpe-me, ele escorregou da minha mão. – disse sarcástico.

-Ahhhh!

Com apenas um grito Heero formou uma ventania ao seu redor derrubando os mutantes que o seguravam, mas como estava fraco pelos vários golpes que recebera caiu no chão também.

-Heero... – Duo tentou alcançá-lo, mas foi impedido por Miller que o segurou e o imprensou contra a parede.

-Onde esta a chave? – vociferou.

_-_Que chave?

-A chave que abre o olho de Deus. Aquele crucifixo que você carrega. Onde ele está?

-Eu te avisei para não tocá-lo... – Heero tentava se colocar de pé ao ver Miller imprensando Duo.

-Como você ainda esta vivo! Rápido! Eu mandei vocês matá-lo. – Miller ordenou aos outros mutantes.

Os cinco mutantes atacaram Heero ao mesmo tempo. O forasteiro desembainhou sua espada e deferiu golpes rápidos e mortais. Assim que terminou sua arma pingava sangue e os mutantes a sua volta estavam todos caídos no chão agonizando.

-Solte-o. – Heero ordenou.

-O que é você? Um monstro? – Miller soltou Duo. –Guarde bem as minhas palavras, eu voltarei e terei o que quero e vou te matar seu monstro. – com seu poder magnético Miller atraiu um círculo de metal e subiu nele usando seu poder para movê-lo rápido e fugir. 

-Você está bem? – Heero se aproximou de Duo.

-Estou. – Duo levantou-se. –Às vezes você me assusta. – Duo olhou confuso para o forasteiro.

-Você está com medo de mim?

-Sim. Às vezes eu tenho muito medo de você.

-Não tenha. Eu jamais iria feri-lo. – Heero não sabia como fazer o humano não temê-lo. Ele não queria assustá-lo. Queria apenas protegê-lo, mas não sabia fazer as escolhas certas. Havia banhado a sua espada com sangue na frente de Duo e ele tinha todo o direito e razão de sentir medo. Heero não sabia ser gentil. Ele só queria abraçar o humano e dizer para não temer, mas algo o impedia de fazer isso.

-Será mesmo, Heero? Será que um dia você não me machucará?

Heero não sabia como responderia aquela pergunta. Ele tinha vindo para o passado para matá-lo e agora que o conhecia, tudo que queria e pensava era em protegê-lo, em estar perto de Duo. Odiava os humanos, odiava os mutantes, odiava o mundo, mas... Por que não conseguia odiar Duo? Ele que era o Shinigami, seu principal inimigo, por que não conseguia odiá-lo? Por que tudo era tão confuso e complicado? 

-Vamos embora, Heero. Você está muito ferido, tenho que cuidar desses machucados. – Duo abraçou Heero.

-N... Não se preocupe comigo, não estou ferido.

O coração de Heero batia descompassado. Não entendia como Duo podia simplesmente abraçá-lo e querer cuidar dele, mesmo depois de presenciar as mortes causadas por ele.

-Como assim não está ferido? Eu vi aqueles homens baterem em você. – Duo continuava abraçado a Heero.

-Meu corpo se recupera rápido de qualquer ferimento. Não se preocupe.

-Como? Heero quem você é de verdade? – Duo o encarou.

-Talvez um dia eu te diga.

Heero não queria estragar aquele momento, não queria perder a afeição de Duo. Não agora. Do lado do humano se sentia bem, sentia-se em paz. Se ele descobrisse quem realmente era, passaria a odiá-lo e, neste momento, Heero percebeu que, se o humano chegasse a isso, seria pior que a morte. Ele encarava Duo com uma sombra nos olhos, algo que o humano não conseguia identificar, parecia que os olhos de Heero transmitiam tristeza, mas foi apenas uma leve impressão, logo os viu se tornarem inexpressivos e frios novamente.

-Vamos embora, Heero.

-x-x-x-x-

_**

* * *

**_

_**Saiwo furu tokiwa otozure jinsei no kironi tatazumu  
Tomoni mita kazukazuno yume wo  
Oikake asewo nagasu nakamamo itana  
Koewo agekakeru shounen wo  
Furi kaeruyo yuusuranaku  
Suri kireta wakasano nokori bi oh  
Kono muneniku suburaseteiru oh  
Imada yo akewa tooku**_

_**-**_

_Chegou à hora de jogar o dado_

_E parar na encruzilhada da vida._

_Comigo, houve muitos amigos que perseguiram_

_Os vários sonhos que tivemos um dia._

_O jovem que estava erguendo a voz_

_Mal tinha tempo de olhar para trás._

_Esgotamos nossa energia da juventude_

_Dizendo com o peito estagnado__  
"Ainda estou longe da alvorada"_

* * *

O estouro dos primeiros fogos de artifício no céu anunciava que, o inicio das festividades na cúpula de Sandrock, estava perto. Quatre já estava inquieto em seus quarto, repassando mentalmente todos os passos do plano de fuga. Tinha que sair perfeito, pois só teria essa chance para escapar, se falhasse, certamente não teria outra oportunidade.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu que batiam a sua porta.

-Quatre? Você está aí? – era a voz de sua irmã Íria.

O árabe foi até a porta e a destrancou.

-Desculpe-me, irmã, estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem te ouvi bater.

-Todos já estão procurando por você. Venha logo para a comemoração. – Íria olhava para o irmão, que ainda nem tinha vestido os trajes festivos.

-Já estou indo, só vou terminar de vestir isso. – Quatre apontou para a túnica verde, especialmente confeccionada para que ele a usasse na noite de comemoração.

-Quer ajuda? – Íria ofereceu.

-Seria bem vinda. – o loiro brincou ao perceber que não sabia muito bem como vestir aquela roupa complicada.

-x-x-x-x-

-Trowa, você tem mesmo certeza do que vai fazer? – já era a quarta vez que Catherine perguntava isso ao irmão.

-Já está decidido, Catherine.

Trowa fazia os últimos retoques em sua nave de guerra, Heavy Arms. Ele era um ótimo engenheiro mecânico e havia disfarçado sua nave de guerra de uma nave comum como a que qualquer comerciante usa, assim, seria mais fácil passar pelos portões da Cúpula sem levantar suspeitas.

O estouro dos primeiros fogos de artifício no céu era o sinal que Trowa estava esperando. Iria se misturar aos guardas que faziam a segurança durante o festival, não levantaria suspeita já que realmente havia sido escalado para fazer a segurança da família real durante a festa.

-Cuide-se, por favor, Catherine. – deu um último abraço na irmã, provavelmente não a veria por muito tempo.

Queria chorar, mas não podia se passar por fraca na frente do irmão. Partir era a escolha dele, não iria mais insistir para que ele ficasse, sabia muito bem quais eram seus motivos. Trowa sempre fora um revolucionário com idéias de liberdade e igualdade, mas esse não era o principal motivo de estar ajudando o príncipe.

-Não se esqueça, irmão, você é apenas um soldado e ele é o Príncipe. – foi o último aviso de Catherine, antes de soltar o irmão de seu abraço.

Viu o irmão lhe dar as costas e partir sem mais despedidas.

* * *

_**Ikiteyuku tameno kashikosawo  
Ima hitotsu motezuni iruno to  
Darekaga fuini boyaitemo  
Sorewa minna onaji darou  
Sasayaka nayoro kobino tameni  
Ikubakukano jouwo suteta toki  
Yumewo daiji nishiroyo nante  
Itsukara kai enaku natteita**_

**_-_**

_Já me disseram que agora perdi toda a esperteza de viver_

_E que acabei me tornando distraído_

_Porém, todos nós somos assim, não?_

_Por uma alegria ínfima_

_Acabei por jogar fora meus sentimentos_

_Desde quando parei de dizer a mim mesmo_

_Para dar valor a todos os meus sonhos?_

* * *

Estavam todos os membros do conselho e a família real, que se resumia a Quatre e Íria, na sacada principal do palácio, de onde acompanhavam o desfile de comemoração. O loiro estava visivelmente nervoso e ansioso. Ficava o tempo inteiro procurando por alguém no meio da multidão ou então olhando no relógio. Hali, o conselheiro chefe, já havia percebido o nervosismo do árabe e estava meio desconfiado.

-Quatre, você quer, por favor, agir naturalmente. – Iria, que estava sentada ao lado do irmão, o advertiu, forçando um sorriso e fingindo estar comentando alguma futilidade da festa. –Hali já percebeu que você esta preocupado com algo, quer por tudo a perder?

-Desculpe, Íria, mas é que eu estou muito nervoso. – Quatre também forçou um sorriso.

-Isso dá pra notar de longe, finja que não está. – Íria bebeu um gole da bebida que segurava, enquanto fingia prestar atenção ao desfile e via de canto de olho o jeito desconfiado como Hali encarava Quatre.

-Está bem.

Quatre deu mais uma olhada para os guardas que faziam à segurança do palácio, quando viu algo que o tranqüilizou. Trowa estava entre os guardas e lhe lançou um sorriso quando foi encarado pelo loiro. Quatre não havia percebido, mas Hali seguira a linha de seu olhar e viu quando o príncipe sorriu para o soldado. Isso não era nada bom - pensou conselheiro chefe - um príncipe apaixonado por um simples soldado.

Quatre seguiu o conselho da irmã e tentou fingir a noite toda, mas, às vezes, cometia o deslize de olhar para Trowa, não conseguia evitar, a presença do soldado o tranqüilizava. Nenhum desses deslizes passara despercebido pelo conselheiro chefe.

Em uma hora mais avançada da festa, quase todos os membros do conselho se retiraram para uma reunião, apenas a família real, os guardas e Rashid, o guardião do príncipe, estavam acompanhando as festividades. Era hora de o teatro começar. Quatre levantou-se massageando sua têmpora fingindo estar com alguma dor.

-Já vai nos abandonar, Príncipe. – um dos anciões do conselho que havia ficado para acompanhar as festividades e ficar de olho em Quatre, por ordem de Hali, foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-Sim, já vou me retirar, não estou me sentindo muito bem. Minha cabeça dói. – o loiro fez cara de quem realmente sentia dor.

-Eu o acompanho até seu quarto, meu irmão. – Íria se ofereceu prontamente, fazendo cara de preocupada.

-Jovem mestre, vou pegar algo para sua enxaqueca. – Rashid também se prontificou a ajudar o loiro.

-Precisa de alguma coisa, alteza, quer que eu avise o conselho. – o ancião perguntou meio desconfiado da repentina dor de cabeça do príncipe.

-Não precisa, não quero que perca as festividades por minha causa. – o Príncipe se adiantou. –É apenas uma dor de cabeça, amanhã de manhã estarei melhor.

Quatre se desculpou mais uma vez e se retirou, sendo apoiado pela irmã e seguido imediatamente por Rashid. Trowa já havia deixado o local antes mesmo que o ancião percebesse a sua ausência. Iria esperar pelo príncipe no jardim dos fundos do palácio.

* * *

_**Hitori niwa naritaku naito  
Naki nureta yorumo attana...  
Ano hibino futari ga nazeni  
Konnanimo itoshiku mieru  
Zuibun tookuhe zutto tookuhe  
Futari katawo narabete ayunda keredo**_

_**-**_

_Houve noites que passei em claro,_

_Chorando, porque não queria estar só._

_Por que me lembro de nós dois naqueles dias_

_Com lembranças tão românticas?_

_Porém, faz muito, muito tempo_

_Que andamos lado a lado._

* * *

Quatre foi para o quarto, enquanto Íria se fazia de preocupada e o acompanhava. Rashid para não levantar suspeitas, foi pegar um remédio para a suposta enxaqueca do príncipe.

-Vou verificar o jardim dos fundos. Você fica aqui e espera meu sinal, Quatre. – Íria deixou o irmão no quarto.

-Está bem. – o loiro concordou.

As mãos de Quatre tremiam de tão nervoso que estava. Nunca havia tido coragem para fazer nada igual, apenas seguia as ordens do conselho sem nunca questioná-las, mas agora era diferente, pela primeira vez em sua vida fazia algo por sua própria vontade.

Estava estranhando a demora da irmã. Já fazia quase uma hora que ela deixara seu quarto e não voltava com noticias. Rashid também ainda não retornara com o remédio para sua falsa dor de cabeça. Isso estava deixando o loiro preocupado. Será que haviam sido descobertos? Resolveu dar uma espiada no que podia estar acontecendo. Deixou o quarto cautelosamente, caminhando pelos vários corredores onde ficavam os incontáveis quartos daquele palácio.

Estranhou a movimentação e a luz acesa no quarto de Hali. Até onde sabia, o conselheiro chefe estava em uma reunião informal que acontecia provavelmente na biblioteca ou no salão de reuniões. Desconfiado, o loiro se aproximou cauteloso para não ser percebido. A porta estava entreaberta, Quatre aproveitou a pequena fresta da porta para espiar o que acontecia nos aposentos do conselheiro. Viu Hali e outro conselheiro e um homem que conhecia como sendo o chefe de segurança da Cúpula. Esforçava-se para ouvir o que diziam, mas os sons que viam do quarto não passavam de sussurros abafados.

-Não dá mais para esperar, temos que agir. – o chefe de segurança se manifestou um pouco mais agitado.

-Fale baixo ou alguém pode te ouvir. – Hali o repreendeu. – O príncipe não é tão idiota quanto pensamos, mas será fácil manipulá-lo. O povo acreditara em qualquer besteira que seu adorado príncipe disser.

Quatre não sabia se escutava direito. Hali havia dito que era fácil manipulá-lo? Para que o conselho iria querer manipulá-lo? Para enganar o povo? Mas por quê?

-Sim, disso eu sei, mas temos que fazer esse atentado parecer que foram os rebeldes que fizeram. Não podemos arriscar que desconfiem que os rebeldes não nos atacaram. – o chefe de segurança contra argumentou.

-Vamos erradicar essa raça vergonhosa da face da Terra, e os humanos que se opuseram a nossa superioridade também sucumbiram. – o outro conselheiro se manifestou com os olhos cheios de ódio.

Quatre não podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos acabaram de escutar. Então tudo não passava de uma armação do Conselho? Eles iriam passar por cima da vida de pessoas inocentes como se elas não fossem nada? Não, não iria compactuar com isso, agora tinha certeza de que estava tomando a decisão certa ao fugir dali. Poderia avisar aos rebeldes e refugiados dos planos terrível do Conselho e lhes garantir que o povo da Cúpula de Sandrock em geral não tinha nada a ver com esses atos insanos.

-Príncipe? O que faz aqui? – Quatre ouviu uma voz lhe sussurrar.

-Eu... – o loiro se assustou por ser flagrado espionando Hali e acabou por falar alto demais.

-Shhhhhh. Fique quieto. – Trowa tapou a boca de Quatre e o arrastou para o quarto em frente ao de Hali. Felizmente a porta estava destrancada e pode entrar antes de ser visto por Hali e os outros, que haviam ouvido a voz de Quatre e abriram a porta para verificar quem estava os espionando.

-O que foi isso? – o chefe de segurança questionou.

-Eu não sei, deixe-me ver. – Hali abriu a porta e olhou o corredor não havia ninguém, estava vazio e silencioso. –Não há ninguém aqui. – voltou para o quarto e trancou a porta dessa vez. Não deixou nenhuma fresta aberta para que algum curioso pudesse ouvi-los ou vê-los.

* * *

_**Aiwa aino mamajya irarezu  
Itsuka katachiwo kaeru darou  
Tomoni ikiru kazoku koibito yo  
Bokuwa umaku aisete iruno darouka  
Yoku dekita kaitou no hateni  
Nayami nuku yononakawa naze?  
Heibonde teakano tsuita kotoba demo  
Aishiteru to tsutaete hoshii oh**_

_**-**_

_O amor não permanece o mesmo, um dia ele muda sua forma._

_Será que conseguirei amar meus próximos?_

_Amar minha família e namorado?_

_Além da resposta às minhas dúvidas_

_Haverá um mundo sem preocupações?_

_Mesmo nesse cotidiano tranqüilo_

_Só quero ouvir uma palavra_

_Apenas diga que me ama..._

* * *

O coração de Quatre batia descompassado pela proximidade que estava do oficial Trowa. Este o havia surpreendido espionando o conselheiro chefe e quando o loiro se assustou e falou alto, o oficial não pensou duas vezes, segurou o Príncipe por trás, tapou sua boca e o arrastou ate o quarto mais próximo para que não fossem vistos por Hali. O quarto estava totalmente escuro e vazio, parecia que algo estava conspirando a seu favor. Ainda permaneciam assim, próximos, Trowa tapando a boca de Quatre com uma de suas mãos, talvez para ter certeza de que o loiro não soltaria nenhum ruído que os denunciasse.

Trowa tinha ido ate os aposentos do Príncipe buscá-lo para poderem fugir, já que Íria distraia alguns guardas que faziam ronda no jardim dos fundos e Rashid a estava ajudando a despistar. Quando chegou ao quarto e não encontrou o loiro, o pânico percorreu topo seu corpo. Saiu desesperado a procura do Príncipe e o encontrou espionando uma conversa no quarto do conselheiro chefe.

-Acho que é seguro sairmos agora. – Trowa disse soltando Quatre.

-E... – Quatre falou com uma voz meio rouca e sufocada, agradecia muito pelo quarto estar escuro, caso o contrario o oficial veria o quanto suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

-O que você fazia parado lá? – Trowa sabia que não devia questionar Quatre, afinal ele era um príncipe, e fazia o que bem entendesse na hora que bem entendesse, mas não pode controlar sua curiosidade e a pergunta simplesmente acabou escapando de seus lábios.

-Hali é cruel... Tenho que fazer algo para detê-lo. – Quatre pronunciava coisas incoerentes para Trowa.

-Vamos sair daqui, alteza... Temos pouco tempo para a fuga. – o oficial achou melhor não questionar mais ainda o Príncipe, esse direito não lhe cabia.

Quatre se encolheu um pouco ao ser chamado de alteza, não gostava desses títulos e formalidade, e isso só serviu para lembrá-lo da enorme distância que havia entre ele e Trowa. Pertenciam a mundos diferentes, por mais que o loiro quisesse ignorar esse fato. Não queria admitir, nem mesmo pra si, mas estava se apaixonando pelo oficial.

* * *

_**Anatano kotobamo kikoe naku naruhodo  
Tooku ni kimashita  
Osanai korono komori utawo teni Wow ** _

**Yoakemae hitoride kousoku wo hashitta  
Sugiyuku keshiki kisetsu  
Omoi kidoori subete wo koete mitakute Wow**

**-**

_Não mais consigo ouvir as palavras de meus pais_

_De tão distante que cheguei_

_Porém, em minhas mãos_

_Ainda levo aquela canção de ninar._

_À noite, correndo solitário pela avenida_

_A paisagem passa, junto com as estações do ano._

_Queria superar todas essas lembranças._

* * *

Seguiram para o jardim como o combinado. Íria e Rashid faziam uma cena entretendo atenção dos guardas para que estes não percebessem que Quatre havia deixado o palácio juntamente com um oficial do exército. O plano estava correndo bem, Trowa e Quatre conseguiram deixar o palácio sem maiores problemas.

O oficial conhecia aquele palácio como a palma de sua mão, afinal, havia sido criado ali. Sempre trabalhara para a família real desde menino, conhecia todas as artimanhas para escapar dali, por isso, havia sido relativamente levar Quatre consigo. Ao chegarem ao local onde Trowa havia deixado sua Heavy Arms, o loiro ficou surpreso com a veracidade pela qual a nave se passava por uma nave de comerciantes. Mas por dentro continuava a mesma nave inabalável, uma das melhores do exercito. Entraram na nave e rapidamente Trowa deu a partida rumo à saída da Cúpula.

-Vista isso, Príncipe. – Trowa entregou algumas roupas ao loiro. –Temos que nos disfarçar, afinal, não vão acreditar que somos comerciantes com essas roupas.

-Por favor, me chame de Quatre. – o loiro se sentia muito incomodado quanto Trowa o chamava por títulos. -Onde posso me trocar?

-Venha. – o oficial levou Quatre até um dos pequenos quartos da nave. –Este será o seu quarto, enquanto viajamos nessa nave alte... Quatre. – Trowa se esforçou para chamar o príncipe pelo nome.

-Obrigado. – Quatre lhe lançou um sorriso.

Quatre vestiu suas novas roupas. A partir de agora não era mais um príncipe e, por alguma razão estranha, se sentia imensamente feliz por isso. O quarto onde estava não lembrava nem de longe os aposentos ao qual estava acostumado, era pequeno e abafado, mas não se importava, pois de alguma forma estranha aquilo tudo lhe trazia um sentimento de paz.

Olhou através da janela para o palácio, que ficava cada vez mais longe à medida que se moviam. Essa seria a primeira vez que faria algo por sua conta e risco, sentia muito por estar fazendo as escondidas, mas tinha que se libertar. Sabia que seus atos teriam conseqüências, mas estava disposto a se arriscar, estava disposto a sair de seu mundo perfeito, pois a realidade não era tão perfeita assim. Talvez não conseguisse salvar o mundo, mas ficaria feliz por salvar nem que fosse uma única vida fora daquela Cúpula.

Assim que a nave atravessou os portões da cúpula de Sandrock, Quatre só pode ver a silhueta do palácio embaçada e distante... Sentiu-se aliviado por estar longe daquele castelo de areia e nevoa...

_**Saiwo furu tokiwa otozure jinsei no kironi tatazumu  
Ima iru jibun wo sasaete kureta hito  
Kono utagaki koeteru darouka?  
Inoru youna mainichino naka de  
Motto tsuyoku ikite yuketo  
Sukoshi dake yowakina jibun wo hagemasu  
Mou modorenu anohino sora oh**_

_**Hito no yasashisani fureta toki  
Nazeka omoidasu kotoga aru  
Hajimete hitori aruki dashita  
Osanai boku wo mitsumeru sono ai**_

_**-**_

_Chegou a hora de jogar o dado_

_E parar na encruzilhada da vida._

_A pessoa que me apoiou e me ajudou a tornar-me o que sou hoje..._

_Estará ouvindo essa música?_

_Como uma oração no dia a dia_

_Procuro viver com mais força_

_Tento confortar essa minha fraqueza_

_Porém, o céu daquele dia não mais voltará._

_-_

_Quando me deparo com a bondade das pessoas_

_Isso me faz relembrar de algo_

_Desse amor que me acompanhou quando jovem_

_Assim que comecei a caminhar por mim mesmo..._

**Continua...**

**-**

**Cantinho da Autora:**

Ola, me desculpem pela demora, por favor, comentem!! Ate mais

Beijos da Asu-chan

**Trilha sonora:** porGlay "Pure Soul"


End file.
